Finding Yourself In A Different Dimension 2
by Reina Grayson
Summary: It's been one year since Robin came to our dimension, but now, Reina, Kristi, and their new friend have been pulled to Robin's dimension.  Once there, they decide to spend some time with everyone's favorite bird, but plans change as three missions happen.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I can't believe I did it, about 3 hours over 2 days, and I've started a sequel.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Time seemed to drag on forever for Reina Grayson and Kristi Copper. It had been one year, to the day, since they helped Robin, a.k.a. Dick Grayson defeat Felix Faust. Ever since then, they trained harder, knowing they could do it, but still hoping that maybe they'd get to see their new friend again.

Kristi was really coming along, she could even beat Reina every once in a while when they were sparring, but they had to stop early tonight, because it was a Sunday night, and they had school the next day. The two heard their watches beep, so they stopped, grabbed their stuff, and headed out of the small cluster of woods beside a house.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, we walking to school?" Reina said as she stopped at the sidewalk of the house.

"Yea, it's been great to walk and not have to deal with all those disastrous kids on the bus, and I mean heavy on the DIS." Kristi said as she didn't even stop walking.

"Okay, see you in the morning, usual time." Reina hollered after her friend from the front porch.

"Alright." Kristi hollered, and with that, Reina went inside.

YJYJYJYJ

The Next Day

The entire school was having two free periods (basically half the day), seeing as it was the one year anniversary. The principal had decided on this, so that maybe the free time would get their minds off what happened when that freak tornado came through the town. Reina and Kristi was hangout in the gym, and far away from the others.

"I can't believe it's been a year since we helped Dick fight Faust; and he, KF, and Conner were here in the gym fighting those demonic creatures." Kristi said as she looked around the gym.

"Yea, but I miss the excitement of what happened; it was great fighting along side him. Oh, I've started a new fanfic, and I added an OC (original character) to it, she's Dick's twin sister, Reiena." Reina said as she grabbed out her drawing pad.

"Sweet, this is crazy, I've come up with one too; Bruce adopts her when her parents die from an electric substation incident." Kristi said as she looked at Reina with an amazed look on her face. "I also gave her my name."

"This is crazy, hey, we still have 2nd period open, want to go out back and train some." Reina said as she sat forward on the bleachers they were on.

Kristi didn't speak, just nodded, and they had a special place they went to train when they had free time at school, there was a hill in the back of the school's property, and it was never used. The two friends headed out of the gym, where most of the kids were playing basketball, and toward the hill. When they got to the top, they saw a girl, about their age and she was doing some kind of punches.

"Hello there, are you new to the school?" Kristi asked as they got closer.

"Yes, I just started today, don't know what happened though, but my first day here has been pretty good." The new girl said.

"Well, glad to see a new face around, I'm Reina Grayson and this is Kristi Copper, we came up here to practice our Tae Kwan do." Reina said as she introduced herself and her friend.

"I'm CC Jensen, nice to meet you, but it seems we had the same thought, I'm up here practicing my kickboxing." The girl said as she looked right at the two girls. "Hey, do you guys like Robin, the boy wonder?"

Reina and Kristi looked at each other, and then down at their shirts, they had forgotten that they agreed to wear their favorite Robin themed shirts as their way to celebrate this anniversary.

"Yea, that's one thing that really connected us, and we've been friends since." Kristi said. "I ever see him, I'm going to hug him like there's no tomorrow." This comment earned Kristi an elbow in her side.

"What she means is…" Reina started as she tried to think of a lie to tell their new friend.

"I get it; I mean if I were able to meet Dick Grayson, I would so probably pass out." CC said.

"You want to join us in our practice, I'm just wondering how kickboxing compares to Tae Kwan Do." Reina said as she offered the new friend the invitation.

"Sure." CC said and with that, she got into a kickboxing stance. Reina and Kristi looked at each other, and got into Tae Kwan Do stances.

"How about you and Kristi against me?" Reina said, seeing as she was now a purple belt in class.

"You sure you can handle it." CC said with some worry, as she didn't want to hurt Reina.

"She can handle it, I mean she handled…" Kristi said, but once again she got an elbow to the side from Reina.

"Why do you keep doing that?" CC asked as she was confused as to way Reina would hit Kristi like that.

"She just doesn't realize what she's saying sometimes." Reina said, and with that, Kristi was about to protest, when Reina gave her a glare.

The three got into their stances and started to practice. Kristi was trying to go easy on Reina, well considering she was three belts below the 16 year old, that didn't take much. What surprised Reina was that CC was very skilled at kickboxing, and having a slightly difficult time keeping up with both girls.

CC was able to get in two good uppercuts, then Kristi was able to sweep Reina's feet. The 16 year old went down, and the others stopped. They both helped Reina up, and they went to sit down and look out over the school.

"I heard about the tornado that came through her last year, I'm glad everyone was okay." CC said as she looked at the others.

"Yea, it was crazy, it just appeared, destroyed parts of the school, then left as mysteriously as it appeared." Reina said as she looked downward toward the school.

"Anyway, what got you hooked on Batman, or more specifically Robin?" Kristi asked.

"Heard kids at my old school talking about it, and just decided to watch one day, fell head over heels for Robin, and it's been that way since I was nine." CC said. "I've seen some crazy things happen on Young Justice, Justice League, Batman: The Animated Series, and just about everything you can think of."

When CC said that, Reina and Kristi looked at each other.

"Should we tell her then, Reina?" Kristi asked.

"I think so. CC, do you think it would be possible for someone from the DC universe to come to our universe?" Reina answered her friend, then looked to the new girl in school.

"Actually, I could believe it." CC answered with a confused look on her face.

"Well, it really wasn't a tornado that destroyed parts of the school, well I guess it was, but Kid Flash created it." Kristi said before Reina could even figure out how to start.

"WHAT?" CC excitedly questioned.

"She's right. Last year, I found Dick Grayson trying to blend in with the students here, and well, it turned out that Felix Faust had opened a portal from their dimension to ours." Reina said.

"Wow, so what happened afterward?" CC asked, intrigued to know more.

"I offered to let him stay with me till the team could figure something out to get him home, but the next day, Faust threatened the school, so Kristi, Dick, and I fought against him, and during the fight, the team found their way here, and we defeated Faust together." Reina explained.

"After that, Reina and Dick erased a forged file for him from the computer, and Kid Flash along with Miss Martian created a tornado to destroy parts of the school so that the damages from the fighting weren't noticeable. Oh and Miss Martian erased any memories of Dick and Faust from everyone's memories, well except for ours." Kristi added, and once she was done, both her and Reina saw a bewildered look on CC's face.

"Oh man, too bad I wasn't here last year, but then again, my memories of it would have been erased. Still, getting to fight with THE Robin must have been cool." CC said as she leaned back onto the grass.

"Well that and Miss Fangirl over here wouldn't stop putting him in what I call a 'fangirl death grip' ever time she saw him." Reina said as she pointed to Kristi.

"Hey, he voluntarily gave you a kiss, I had to get them while I was hugging him." Kristi almost shouted, but kept the level down as not to be overheard.

"Well that's true, but we also got to experience M'gann's mental link, and she even read my mind to make sure I was telling the truth, seeing as 'Kid-Mouth' didn't believe me, and Conner was about to flatten me." Reina stated as she also lay back on the grass.

"Man, looks like this town has all the fun." CC said, and just as she finished, the bell rang to end second period, which meant, the kids had to get to their third block class.

"Where do you live?" Kristi asked.

"Green St." CC answered.

"Hey that's just one street away from us, we're on Lexmark St." Reina said when the name of the street registered. "Want to walk home after school?"

"Sure, we can talk more on the way there. Well, this is my class, bye guys." Reina said as she turned off into Civics/Economics. CC and Kristi kept walking.

* * *

><p>Reina Grayson = Me<p>

Kristi Copper = KKCopper

CC Jensen = Cooliochick5

To Cooliochick5: If I messed up about when you started obsessing over Robin, I'm sorry, but I did this at like 12:30 AM, so I didn't know if you'd still be up.

Next chapter: The team fights Wotan as he terrorizes a city to try and get Dr. Fate to come out of hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

I meant to say this on chapter 1, but it was late, so it slipped my mind. This is a collaboration between myself, KKCopper, and Cooliochick5. I have been talking with them for about a week to get what I needed to start this. Also, I WAS wrong, Coolio started liking Robin when she was 7. I guess that's the magic age huh.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The team was hanging in the cave, well, all but Wally, who was getting a bit antsy because they team had not had a mission in about two weeks.

"Wally, come on, you know something will come up." Conner said.

"I just hate it when they do this to us; these dry spells are killing me." Wally said as he was walking around, not seeming to be going anywhere.

"Hey guys, I just looked at the calendar, and realized that today marks one year since we had that adventure in Reina and Kristi's dimension." M'gann said. "I think I'll bake a cake to celebrate."

With that M'gann flew off toward the kitchen and got started. Just then, the computer announced the arrival of Robin and Artemis.

"Recognized Robin B01; Artemis B07"

"Hey guys, look who I found in Gotham." Robin said as he pointed over to the team's archer.

"Well, I was visiting my cousin there, and ran into Robin on my way to the teleporter." Artemis said as she tried to make something up, since no one knew she actually lived in Gotham.

"Robin, did you realize that today is the anniversary of our time with Reina and Kristi?" Conner said as he turned to the young hero.

"Oh man, is it today, I didn't even know, man, time sure flies." Robin said after he thought for a minute then spoke.

"Okay, so what was this adventure?" Artemis asked as she seemed to be out of the loop.

"Remember about a year ago when the League, along with our team, went to Colorado?" Wally asked.

"Yea, I was with Green Arrow at the time, but I heard something about it. Faust escaped to another dimension, and Robin was pulled there too." Artemis said as she tried to remember about what happened.

"Well while I was there, I met these two girls, they actually helped us defeat Faust, but here's the crazy thing, in their dimension, we're nothing but comics and TV shows to them." Robin explained further.

"Okay, weird, but not weirder than some of the things I've seen." Artemis said as she thought this over, and then remembered some of the missions the team had been on.

"Well, that happened a year ago today, but I actually met Reina and Kristi a year ago yesterday." Robin said, and then explained that he had been in the other dimension for a day before the fight with Faust.

Just then, as if on cue:

"Recognized Batman 02"

"Finally!" Wally hollered as he shot up out of his spot on the couch.

"The League has just learned that Wotan the sorcerer has escaped from prison and is wreaking havoc in Central City. The reason we are bringing this to the team is that there is an off world crisis that requires the attention of the whole League." Batman said as the team gathered around.

"We're on it. Miss M, I think you should take that cake out of the oven, we can redo it when we get back." Robin said.

"Hello Megan; thanks for that, Robin." M'gann said as she flew to the kitchen and pulled the cake out of the oven with her telekinesis. The team then left out for the bio ship.

Central City

Two Hours Later

The ship arrived and saw the destruction, this got Kid Flash mad. Seeing his town like this was really hard.

"Don't worry, KF, we'll get him." Robin said, hoping to make his friend/teammate feel better.

"Yes, it is just him this time, we should have no problem." Aqualad said as he was ready to fight the sorcerer. With their leader getting ready, the rest of them followed suit.

"Placing her in camouflage mode. Everyone ready to disembark?" Miss Martian said as they neared the Flash museum.

No one said anything, they all just nodded that they were ready. With that, Miss Martian positioned the ship above a building and the team dropped down from the ship and headed over the rooftops in search of their target. It wasn't long before they found him.

"Looks like someone wants another beating, team." Robin joked to get Wotan's attention.

"So, the little sidekicks are here to stop me. Too bad your mentors are not here to save you this time." Wotan said as he sent a huge energy blast right at the young heroes.

"We don't need their help to take you down." Superboy said as he pushed off the roof and headed right toward the sorcerer.

"Dleif tnemniatnoc etaerc (1)." Witan chanted, and with that, a strange field surrounded Superboy, and no matter how hard he tried to punch out, the field would not break.

Miss Martian went next, and instead of going after Wotan, she tried to save her boyfriend/teammate. While she used her telekinesis to free Superboy, Aqualad used his water bearers to form two maces and went after the sorcerer.

Wotan saw this coming, and he sent an electric blast toward the Atlantean. It hit, but Aqualad was able to move it away from himself, and it deflected to his left. Robin and Artemis got onto a building that was taller that where Wotan was floating, and they threw three bird-a-rangs and three trick arrows (respectively) right at the enemy.

Wotan saw them coming and put of a protective field around himself but when the projectiles made contact with the field, they all six exploded, and the impact sent the powerful sorcerer toward the ground, where he was met by a small tornado (thanks to Kid Flash). Superboy was released from the containment field that was around him, and Miss Martian lowered him to the streets.

The villain was pulled around by the tornado's force, but then he floated to the center and was able to focus.

"Odanrot esrepsid (2)." Wotan chanted, and with that, the tornado was gone, and Kid Flash was sent about five feet away from where he had been.

_"Team, we must stop him, this fight cannot go on much longer." _Aqualad mentally said.

_"You're not kidding; I've got about seven arrows left." _Artemis responded as she shot three more arrows toward Wotan, but he just shot them with his energy blasts.

_"If I could just get close enough, I might be able to hit him with a knockout gas bird-a-rang." _Robin said as he threw some more explosive bird-a-rangs.

"You children are still weak against me, I cannot believe the Justice League sent you again, didn't they think you were in over your heads in Louisiana." Wotan said as he was still.

"We will stop you Wotan." Aqualad said as he then found a small fountain and pulled the water out of it and slung it toward the sorcerer.

The water hit, as it was magically controlled, and Wotan didn't have time to defend himself. Miss Martian then took some debris from one of the partly destroyed buildings and threw it Wotan's way, it hit, but not with enough force. Superboy tried to punch him, but the sorcerer moved at the last second, and blasted the Kryptonian right in the back.

This was the distraction the boy wonder needed, so he ran and jumped off the building and headed right for Wotan with one of his bird-a-rangs in hand. He was about to throw it when Wotan spotted him.

"Tropsnart laicaps dna lanoisnemid (3)." Wotan said, and with that, he disappeared, and didn't return.

Robin was still falling, but he quickly grabbed one of his grappling hooks and shot it at the building. He swung and landed on a close building.

"Robin, are you alright?" Artemis hollered down from the building she was still on.

"Yea, but I think we'll have to wait for Wotan to appear again." Robin answered, then realized.

"I believe you are right, my friend. Wotan has escaped us for now, but he will not the next time. Let us return to the cave and begin searching for him." Aqualad said as he arrived beside Robin. The rest of the team also gathered around, and agreed, so Miss Martian called the ship, and everyone boarded her. Once the ship's door, it took off, heading back toward Happy Harbor.

* * *

><p>(1) Dleif tnemniatnoc etaerc = Create containment field<p>

(2) Odanrot esrepsid = disperse tornado

(3) Tropsnart laicaps dna lanoisnemid = dimensional and spacial transport

From what I know about the sorcerers in the DC Universe, their spells are backward, so the above list tells you what spell they are casting.


	3. Chapter 3

Two chapters in one night, well I did get this one done in about one hour, the other was about three hours over 2 days. Hope you all like this, and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The school day had ended, and Kristi, Reina, and their new friend, CC were walking home. It was great that they had someone besides Reina's mom to talk to about what happened.

"So you guys write fanfiction, that's neat so do I, even have and OC." CC said, and when she looked at the others, they had surprised looks on their faces. "What?"

"We both just came up with our own OCs." Kristi said.

"Yea, mine is Robin's twin sister, and a Meta. She can control fire, and even create weapon from fire." Reina said as she looked between Kristi and CC.

"Mine is Bruce's adopted daughter. She lost her parents when she was 2 and Bruce adopted her because he was her godfather. She has telekinesis, telepathy; can make force fields, density shifting like Martian Manhunter and M'gann. She can even teleport places, and can go completely invisible." Kristi excitedly said.

"Mine is the same age to the day as Robin, they grew up in the circus together, and she and Dick eventually start dating." CC said, happy to share this with them.

Just as they turned onto Lexmark St. Something happened, it was like the world distorted and then a powerful force pulled them into a purplish looking portal. Once they were completely gone, the portal closed.

YJYJYJYJ

The team arrived back at the cave, and they were exhausted. Kid Flash quickly changed into his civvies, like 5 seconds to his room and back. Robin took of his belt, cape, and gloves; then headed over to the couch. The others were about to follow suit when all of a sudden the area began to distort, and three different screams could be heard somewhere inside the cave. About ten seconds later, three girls dropped from a purplish portal and landed with a thud.

"INTRUDER ALERT; INTRUDER ALERT." The cave's computer said, and with that, the entire team got ready to fight, as they didn't want a repeat of when Red Torpedo and Red Inferno infiltrated.

Aqualad activated his water bearers and pulled some water from the sink's faucet, and sent it toward the three intruders. It engulfed them like some kind of prison and turned them to face the heroes, and the team was able to see their faces. Immediately, Robin let out a gasp.

"Aqualad, don't you recognize two of them, it's Reina and Kristi." Robin said as he looked at the team's leader. Aqualad realized this and released them.

The three girls coughed, then looked up.

"Hey girls, what brings you here." Robin said as he walked up to them.

"Wait, this looks like and those are and, you're, which means, whoa, OMG!" CC said as she took in everything, and then saw the boy wonder standing in front of her.

"Hello, you must be a friend of Reina and Kristi's." M'gann said as she floated over to beside Robin.

"Wait, so we're not dreaming, we really are in Happy Harbor at Mount Justice." Kristi said, but then she realized what she must do, and attacked the boy wonder in her famous grip.

"Nice to see you too, Kristi, it's been a year, and I mean exactly, today's the anniversary of when we fought Faust." Robin said as he didn't try to fight his way out of the 'fangirl death grip'. After a moment, Kristi released him.

"So, these are the two you met in that other dimension. I guess you know who I am." Artemis said as she took a couple of steps.

"Yep, the team's archer, Artemis, niece of Green Arrow." CC said as she looked at the blonde.

"Oh sorry guys, this is CC, we just met her today, and she's as big a fan as we are when it comes to your dimension." Reina said as she looked from CC to the team.

"Well, it is nice to meet you CC, and you of course know all of us. The only thing is what could have happened to bring you here." Aqualad said as he stepped forward.

"We were just walking home from school and all of a sudden a portal opened and then we were here." Reina explained to the Atlantean.

"It must have had something to do with our fight with Wotan, maybe that last spell he cast to escape tore through the dimensions and found them." Wally said.

"He must have been concentrating on getting away from me, and the portal picked up on any magical traces of me in other dimensions." Robin said as he thought through the scenarios.

"Oh great, another sorcerer, well, I guess it's better than Joker." Kristi said as she sounded agitated.

"Do not worry, we will get you back home." Aqualad said. Wally then sped up to the girls and placed an elbow on CC's shoulder.

"In the mean time, why don't you three beauties hang out with me, I'm sure we can find some things in common." Wally said as he attempted to flirt with them.

All of a sudden, CC pulled his arm off of her, and gave him two strong jab punches to his stomach. Reina then held up her hand and all of a sudden a fireball blasted toward the speedster, and hit his left arm. Kristi didn't know what happened, but somehow when she lifted her hands, Wally was sent back about seven feet with no show of force.

The team was surprised at this, and just as Artemis ran over to help Wally up:

"Recognized Batman 02"

Batman saw the three strange girls, and jumped in the air to attack them with a flying kick, but what he had not expected was Robin to give Batman a flying kick of his own. The team and the three girls were shocked to see that happen.

"You better have a good explanation for doing that Robin." Batman growled as he got up after hitting the floor.

"Remember last year when I went to that other dimension, well, these girls, or two of them at least are the ones I told you about, Reina and Kristi." Robin said as he helped his mentor up.

"Okay, that answers that, now how did they get here, there's no way they could have stayed hidden for a year." Batman said as he released Robin's hand after he was standing straight.

"The only thing we could figure was that when Wotan escaped, he inadvertently opened a dimensional rift and it must have locked on a dimension that I had been in. He was concentrating on me because I was coming at him to attack. The rift pulled them through and they arrived here." Robin explained to Batman.

"There is just one thing, when we entered their dimension, they did not have any powers, but just now, as Wally was 'hitting' on them, Reina and Kristi used powers to get him away from them, and CC demonstrated superior speed and strength with she punched him." Aqualad said as he stepped forward to share this interesting development.

"We should run some tests, maybe them being pulled through has given them abilities." Batman said and with that walked off. Robin followed and turned to the trio and motioned for them to follow.

YJYJYJYJ

Wotan arrived in his hideout, leaving out of the same portal that he left thought.

"Those children are becoming a nuisance, I must stop them from interfering with my plans. I will take control of the world." Wotan said out loud with annoyance in his voice. "Central City would have crumbled if not for them."

YJYJYJYJ

Batman, Robin, CC, Reina, and Kristi were all in the med bay and the Dark Knight was running many tests to try and figure out what happened. Robin was taking blood from the girls while Batman was looking some X-rays he took before hand. Once the three viles were filed, he took them to the computer and let Batman run them through the tests. The first sample run was Reina's, and as soon as the computer finished scanning, it announced that the sample matched a profile already in the Justice League database.

The Dark Knight typed on the computer and pulled up the information the computer had stumbled on.

"Robin, were you careful when drawing Reina's blood?" Batman asked as he turned to his protégé.

"Yes, I never stuck myself with the needle, what is the computer saying?" Robin said, reassuring his 'father' that he had taken the greatest caution.

"According to this, you and Reina share parents, she's your twin." Batman said with confusion in his voice. "Also, Kristi seems to be able to use more of her brain than normal."

This surprised the three friends, but then it hit Reina.

"Oh my gosh, I don't believe it, I've become Cardinal." Reina said as she had a very shocked look on her face.

"Qué irónico, su ADN coincide con- ¡Oh Dios mío, ¿cómo estoy diciendo esto? _**(How ironic, your DNA matches- Oh my god, how am I saying this?)**_." CC said, then realized she was talking in fluent Spanish. "Did I just, wow, okay, I only know a little Spanish, but Van is half Hispanic."

"Padre, what does this mean?" Kristi said, but upon hearing this, CC and Batman, along with Robin turned to face her.

"What did you call Batman?" Robin said with a wide look on his mask.

"Wait, I just called Batman Padre, but oh man, that means I've become my OC, that's how I was able to throw KF back without touching him, I've got Scarlet's powers." Kristi said as she figured it out.

"What do you mean you've become these people?" Batman sternly asked, as this new development had him curious.

"In our dimension, people can write their own stories, and even come up with their own characters, well the three of us have all come up with characters that have some kind of connection to Robin. Mine is Robin's twin sister Cardinal, which explains the fireball, she can control fire. CC's grew up with Dick in the circus, she was a tight rope walker, they were born on the same day. Kristi's is Robin's adopted sister Scarlet; you adopted her when she was two, Bruce." Reina said as she began motioning to herself and Kristi.

"You know who we are?" Batman said after adjusting to the fact that Reina just called them by their secret identities.

"Yes, in our dimension, we pretty much know everything about you and Dick." CC said. "But we will be careful to only call you Batman and Robin around the others."

"Okay, well, it seems like you may be able to help the team, that is until we can get you back to your dimension." Batman said as he headed for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I think I had a bit too much fun with this chapter, but hey, there are going to be serious parts later.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Robin was surprised at Batman's reaction, but since they did seem to know what they were doing, he figured Batman knew best.

"OMG, I've become Van, this is crazy, I wonder if I'm as skilled with a sword as I've made her." CC said as she remembered that she had made Van an expert swordsman (well girl but you get the point).

"Hey Robin, you ready to spar again?" Reina said, as she remembered that she could create weapons like Eskrima sticks and swords from her fire. She then got a smirk on her face, as she knew she would surprise the boy wonder.

"I think I'll need to practice with my powers." Kristi said as she thought over how she obtained her powers and that she had to stay focused and not unwilling read people's minds.

"Alright, I say we see what you three can do now that you've become these characters you come up with." Robin said as he walked over to the door, the friends then followed him, and they made their way to the training area. Just as they got to the area, they were met by the team.

"So what happened, how did you guys do that?" Wally asked as he sped up in front of Robin and the girls.

"This is going to be crazy, but we came up with our own characters for stories we write, and when we came here, well we became our characters." CC said as she looked right at Wally.

"So, what can you guys do?" Conner questioned.

"To put it simple, I can manipulate and create fire, CC is an accomplished swordsman, and Kristi has several mental abilities." Reina stated, hoping that she answered the Kryptonian's question.

"Intriguing characters, I would be interested to see what you can do in training." Aqualad said as he was deep in thought.

"Robin and I were about to spar, and I think CC wanted to test her swordsmanship." Reina said as she and Robin walked to a part of the area were they had room.

"I need to get the hang of my telekinesis and concentrate so I don't unwillingly read minds. I also can make force fields, and I can density shift." Kristi said.

"I can help with that, well all but the density shifting, it's advanced for a Martian of my age." M'gann said.

"I would like to see what sword skills CC has; it would be an honor to spar with you." Aqualad said as he looked at CC. The Atlantean and CC went off to the sword room to find a sword that fit her.

While they were gone, M'gann and Kristi headed off in a corner to themselves so they could work on Kristi's telekinesis and telepathy. Robin and Reina didn't start sparring just yet; he activated a keyboard and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Reina asked, wondering what he could be looking up before their sparring.

"I'm entering you, Kristi, and CC into the system; at least while you're here. Whenever we train, you're status will be recorded, and you guys can track your own progress." Robin said as he finished up with the entries. Just then, CC and Aqualad came back.

CC was holding a sword that had a two and a half foot blade, leather handle with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. Her and Aqualad walked to the other side of the training area and began. Aqualad pulled his water bearers, and they formed the hard water into swords, and the two went toward each other. Aqualad swung one sword, and it was stopped by CC's sword, but he then swung his other at her feet, trying to catch her off guard but the teen saw it coming out of the corner of her eye, and jumped back. She landed without a wobble. The brunette went toward the team leader and decided to go on the offensive. She swung her blade and it was close to hitting Aqualad's upper left arm, but at the last minute, his right sword came up and blocked it.

While CC and Aqualad were fighting, Reina and Robin were sparring on the other end of the area. Robin was getting some good moves going, but Reina was able to block them all. He even tried throwing in his acrobatics, but she was able to dodge them. Reina took the offensive and went right for a round house kick, but at the last second, she dropped and the round house turned into a leg swipe, and robin fell on his back. The boy wonder jumped up a second later, and decided to pull out his eskrima sticks and went toward the brunette, but as he swung; his stick was met with a fire version of it. Robin was surprised, but also impressed at Reina's abilities. The two continued to go at it.

M'gann was away from the training with Kristi to help her get control of her telepathy. M'gann had coerced Conner to help them, but how could he say no to his girlfriend. Conner and M'gann would walk away and talk about one thing, while Conner was thinking about something. M'gann had connected with Kristi mentally and always connected with Conner, but kept them separate. Kristi was having a hard time blocking out Conner's thoughts, but after some time, she was beginning to get the hang of it. M'gann was pleased and telling Conner mentally that she was making some progress. They continued at this.

YJYJYJYJ

Wotan was beginning to study more about the teenage team that had almost defeated him for the second time. He had finished up with Aqualad and began on M'gann. He was reading everything he could, which involved newspapers. He couldn't find much on the Martian, but he found enough, and continued to study up on the six teens.

YJYJYJYJ

Half an hour had passed since everyone started helping their friends, well Wally and Artemis just constantly argued, and over something childish too, who ate the last cookie. Reina, Kristi, and CC had made great progress, and the team was very happy with that. CC had almost sliced Kaldur's arm three times, but he picked his game up. Reina was able use her fire shield to stop bird-a-rangs. Kristi made the most progress, she was able to keep from unwillingly hear other's thoughts. The arguing from the speedster and archer was starting to annoy everyone.

"I know you took it, Blondie, you can totally tell, and I was saving that for when I got back from Central City." Wally said as he motioned toward her body.

"Well excuse me, Baywatch, but not all of us have an accelerated metabolism, so we have to work hard to stay trim." Artemis hollered back as she got right in his face, and looked about ready to attack him.

"Oh please, you couldn't be 'trim' if you were a size 0." Wally retorted as he got even more in her face.

"Alright, that does it." Artemis yelled as she got her fist ready to punch him, but Robin got between them and Artemis quickly stopped herself.

"He's going to get it from me one way or another." Artemis said as she narrowed her eyes and looked right at Wally.

"Come here for a moment, I think we can help." CC said as she motioned for Artemis to follow her and her friends.

About five minutes passed and the little huddle broke off. When the four girls returned to the others, they all had somewhat evil smirks. Reina then walked over and grabbed her backpack and was looking through it. Then she stopped and pulled her arm back out, holding a crudely made utility belt and put it on.

"Start running." CC said as she looked at Wally, and he turned to run.

Just as he was about to take off, his ankles were wrapped by a version of the Bat-lasso. The speedster fell face down onto the floor, and before he could react, he felt his hands being pulled behind his back, then they were secured there by a pair of handcuffs.

"Let me go, what are you guys going to do." Wally hollered, but then, a piece of tape was slapped over his mouth.

"Artemis agrees that you need to be taught not to mess with girls. This will be fun, fur us at least." Reina said as her smirk returned. She then grabbed the speedster by the back of his KF costume and started dragging him out of the room, CC and Kristi were right behind her. The team watched this, and they could see fear in Wally's eyes, then they disappeared through the door to the gym.

"Finally, maybe he'll know not to hit on every girl he sees and to not accuse someone of doing something they didn't." Artemis said as she got a happy yet evil smirk. Just then, Kristi came back out.

"M'gann, want to help me bake some cookies?" The dark blonde said and the Martian just grinned and nodded, the two then went into the kitchen to start.

YJYJYJYJ

While Kristi was baking cookies with M'gann, Reina and CC had tied Wally to a chair in the gym, and removed the tape that kept him quiet.

"Ouch, okay, what are you going to do to me?" Wally asked after the tape was completely removed.

"Well for one, you got off easy when you flirted with us earlier, and two, you argue with Artemis way to much, or maybe you just like her." Reina said as she started rifling through her utility belt again.

"No way, she's no where in my league, now let me go." Wally stated.

"Oh no, even if we can't get you for arguing with Artemis, we can for being annoying AND flirting with us." CC said, and just then, Reina found what she was looking for, Peroxide. The brunette then headed over to their captive and started pouring it on his hair.

"No not my hair, don't anything but that." Wally said as he started squirming.

"That's not the only thing, Wall-man." CC said as she grabbed a hand full of ice from a nearby cooler and walked over to him, she then grabbed the neck of his uniform and dropped the ice inside.

Wally jumped, but didn't disturb Reina, as she held his head still so the peroxide didn't go all over the place. The speedster started shaking from the cold, and his teeth were chattering. Once Reina was done, CC grabbed the cooler and just emptied the contents all over him.

Just then, Kristi came into the room with a plate with something on it, a fan, and a spare chair. She placed the plate near Wally and the fan near the plate and turned it on after plugging it in. The speedster was starting to smell something familiar, it was M'gann's cookie recipe.

"Oh come on, that's low." Wally said as he started tearing up, then Kristi did the unthinkable, she grabbed a cookie and ate it without offering one to the speedster. Kristi ate a couple of more, then took everything out of the room, with CC not far behind.

"Okay, now for the fun part." Reina said as she grabbed a second bottle from her belt and poured the contents onto Wally's not bleach blonde hair.

* * *

><p>I know this is a Robin centric story, but I figured, well me, Coolio and KK figured that Wally needed to be punished more for flirting with us. Tune in next time to see what I've done to Wally's hair after that bleach job.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I've decided to take this in a more fun direction, I mean it's not everyday that three teenage (I myself am traveling back in time) girls meet the members of the show Young Justice. I've thought about this very long and I feel like I need a fun story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

CC and Kristi started to emerge from the gym, but Wally and Reina were not with them.

"What happened, and why bake the cookies?" M'gann asked.

"Oh it's not finished yet, Reina still has one surprise for that flirterer and sometimes annoyance." CC said as she felt a sense of accomplishment.

"This can't be good." Robin said, as he never saw the girls like this before, it kinda scared him, and he never gets scared.

"How about we bake some more of these great cookies M'gann, then we can all have some." Kristi questioned.

"Sure." M'gann said, seeing as with Kristi's help, the cookies were not burnt. The two then headed back toward the kitchen.

"We should relax for now; it's going to be about ten more minutes till Reina's done." CC said, and everyone looked at her, and then headed to the couches and chairs around the TV, and the team followed suit.

10 minutes later

"Well, that was fun, and maybe Wally won't be a flirterer with us for a while." Reina said as she walked out of the hallway where the gym was situated.

"Where's Wally?" M'gann asked as she was pulling the cookies out of the oven.

"Oh he's coming." Reina said, and if on cue, the red head stepped out.

The team looked at him, and just busted out laughing, Artemis and Robin even fell out of their seats. Instead of his usual bright red hair, he now had purple, yes purple hair.

"Now, will you be messing with me, CC, or Kristi anymore while we are here?" Reina asked.

"No way, if I do, I have to go through that again." Wally said as his head hung from the embarrassment.

"Don't worry, your hair will grow fast, and you can cut the purple out." CC said as she was fighting laughter, since she and Kristi had no idea what Reina had planned after they left the room.

"Anyone want to take a tour of Happy Harbor?" M'gann asked.

"Yea, got to see the town where Mt. Justice is." Kristi said as she got a look of excitement.

Everyone was in agreement, so the team, along with their new friends, left out to walk around Happy Harbor, that is after Wally sped out of the room and came back with a hat on.

YJYJYJYJ

Happy Harbor was quiet, but no one seemed to mind. They were close to a small street with an internet café.

"Hey, that's where Dr. Roquette finished the virus for the fog, cool." CC said as she spotted the café.

"Yes, and Cheshire was a hard opponent, if it had not been for Roquette finishing the virus, I think Cheshire would have succeeded in eliminating her." Reina said as she thought back about that mission.

"Yea, and no thanks to Artemis that we didn't catch her." Wally said as he pointed to the team's archer.

"Wally, do I have to change your hair color to green." Reina said, hoping that would make the speedster be quiet, and it worked, he just turned away from the girls and kept walking with the team.

"You three seem to know a lot about our dimension." Kaldur said as he turned to look at the trio.

"Well, there have been fifteen episodes to air so far, but we've learned more from comics or reading about it online." Kristi stated as they came up to the high school.

"This is where Conner and I go to school." M'gann said as they came up to Happy Harbor High School

"Yea, Mal wanted to clobber Conner on the first day last year I suppose, which was great." CC said.

No one said anything, and they continued on, but stopped once Wally was wining about getting something to eat, so they headed to the diner not far from them.

YJYJYJYJ

One Hour Later

Everyone returned to the cave after a good meal, and they just wanted to relax and watch a movie.

"I have an idea, you guys what to see another version of Robin?" Kristi said as she remembered something.

"There are other versions?" Wally questioned.

"Yea, I watched a show with Reina that was done in the 1960's and it was interesting to say the least, but kind of cliché." Robin said as he looked at his teammates.

"I just happen to have a copy of an animated show of Batman with me." Kristi said as she went toward her backpack and started rifling through it.

"You still carry that with you, obsessed much, Kristi." Reina said as she shook her head and looked at the ceiling.

"Oh course." Kristi remarked as she pulled it out of her bag.

"Alright, but remember what we promised Batman about his and Robin's identities. I think there are three episodes we can watch." CC said as she thought through the list that was on Volume three of Batman the Animated Series.

"I know, and there are three I can think of, maybe four." Kristi said as she went over to the DVD player and popped in one of the four discs in.

When the menu came up on the screen, Kristi used the remote to select the episode 'Harlequinade'. The show started, and everyone was watching, curious at to what was going to happen next. Everyone saw Robin appear on the video screen in the batmobile, and their jaws dropped, they couldn't believe how old Robin was.

"Dude, how old is he?" Wally questioned with surprise in his voice upon seeing Robin in this series.

"Well, he's in college, so I'd say 20 or 21." Reina stated as she waited for everyone's reaction. Wally, Robin, and Conner's jaws almost hit the floor, Aqualad was looking from their Robin to the one on the TV screen. Artemis was watching the one on the screen with fascination. M'gann was just looking at their Robin with an indescribable look on her face. "Let's just watch."

Everyone turned their attention back to the show, and the team was really into it. It got to the part where Batman was leading Joker away, when all of a sudden something restrained his right arm to the tree behind him, then his left arm was restrained.

"It was Harley." Robin piped up. The trio just glared at him, and he only shrugged his shoulders. "Kind of obvious."

"Well it's almost over, so let's just watch." Kristi stated, and everyone's attention was on the end of the episode. The credits began to roll and everyone got up to stretch. All of a sudden, Reina's watch beeped, and when she looked she went wide eyed.

"Oh man, it's already eleven at night, dang, time files when you're hanging out." Reina stated, then she let out a yawn, and removed her glasses to rub her eyes. The rest of the trio followed, not realizing how tired they were.

"We should all get some sleep, you never know when a mission will come up." Kaldur stated as looked at the team. M'gann was leaning against Conner, looking tired. Robin had to be, he'd been up for three days straight. Wally, was defiantly tired, and the Atlantean himself was feeling sleepy. Artemis had left right when the show was over.

Everyone piled out heading to their rooms and the trio stayed behind, Kristi wanted to make sure that she got that DVD out and took the set with her. Once that was done, Robin came back and escorted the girls to the last three bedrooms in the cave, and everyone fell asleep.

YJYJYJYJ

The next day, dawn came, and the light hit the trio's rooms, and they each got up. They headed to their bathrooms to freshen up. All of a sudden, all three screamed. It wasn't long before the team was there, in groups of two checking on their new friends.

* * *

><p>What's happened to us, what could possible make us scream like that, you'll have to wait till Chapter 6 to find out.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin and Wally went to check on Reina; Aqualad and Artemis went to Kristi's room, and M'gann and Conner headed for CC.

Reina's Room

"Reina, what happened?" Robin asked as he and Wally ran into the 16 year old's room.

"I don't believe this is happening, my eyes." Reina said as she turned and looked at the acrobat and speedster. They looked at her eyes, and they were the brightest blue they had ever seen.

"Okay, this is crazy, how are you scared by blue eyes?" Wally dumbfoundedly asked.

"Because flash boy, my eyes are hazel, not blue, Cardinal has blue eyes. Oh man, I wonder if something happened to the others." Reina said as she then thought about her friends. The three teens then ran out of the room, only to see the other six out in the hall.

"Oh man, Reina, your eyes changed too." Kristi said as she looked at Reina with her now aqua. Reina saw this, then looked at CC, whose eyes were now a light blue.

"Okay, so what's the deal with the eyes changing?" Wally questioned, still dumbfounded.

"Well, I have brown eyes, Kristi has green near the pupil and blue on the outside, and Reina has Hazel eyes. Now, my eyes are light blue, Reina's are blue, and Kristi's are an aqua color. That can only mean that we are becoming more like our OCs." CC said as she thought about the possibility.

"I have to agree, first the powers or abilities our OCs have, now the eye color. I think CC's right." Reina said. Just then, the computer announced Batman's arrival, and everyone went to the briefing room.

"You have a mission for us." Wally questioned, but he got an elbow to the ribs, and when he turned around, he realized it was Reina.

"Do you have to ask that every time Batman or Red Tornado comes to the cave." Reina said as she rolled her blue eyes at the speedster.

"First of all, what happened to you Wally?" Batman asked as he caught sight of Wally's purple hair.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Batman." Wally said as he looked down at the floor.

"Very well, second, Reina, Kristi, and CC will be staying with Robin and myself for the rest of their time here." Batman said as he finished what he had come there to say.

"Well, we don't have much to move, since we were pulled here from our walk home from school." Kristi pointed out.

"We will discuss that more once we are in the Batcave. Go get your book bags and meet me back here." Batman said as he looked at Kristi after her statement.

With that, the three girls left out to get their stuff. Robin just looked at his mentor with a small grin, as if thanking him for letting them stay with them. It wasn't long before the girls were back, Batman lead the way to the transported.

"Recognized Batman 02; Robin B01; Reina B08; Kristi B09; CC B10"

YJYJYJYJ

A moment later, the five of them arrived in the Batcave. Just as the trio was examining the cave, which they wanted to remember every corner, an elderly man arrived to great them.

"Welcome, you must be Misses Reina, Kristi, and CC, I'm Alfred, but of course you must know that. Master Bruce has told me of what happened, and Master Dick has talked about his adventure with you off and on." The gentleman said.

"Yes, we are, but please, I know you're use to doing it with others, but don't call us miss, it's just weird when your not use to it." Reina stated, as she spoke for her friends too, and Kristi and CC just nodded in agreement.

"Very well, Reina; please come with me so I may show you three where you will be staying while you are visiting with us." Alfred said as he headed over to the stairs that led up to the manor. The trio followed, knowing that the cape crusaders would be up shortly.

When they saw the study, they all three stood in awe, it was more beautiful than they had ever imaged, the shows did not do it justice. Alfred then turned and left out of the study, and they followed suit. The Wayne butler soon led them upstairs, and toward the bedrooms. Alfred stopped at one on the left hand side of the stairs and opened it.

"Kristi, this will be your room; Reina, yours is the next one down on this side, and CC's will be right after that. I shall go now and prepare breakfast, do you like anything particular for breakfast, and I do believe Masters Bruce and Dick wanted pancakes this morning." Alfred stated as he looked from the direction he was demonstrating to the girls to the girls themselves.

"That sounds fine, thanks Alfred." Kristi said as she opened her room door and went in. Reina and CC followed suit and went to the rooms Alfred had said where they would be staying. The butler then left the girls to settle in, and went down the stairs to head to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Thirty Minutes Later

The trio arrived downstairs and saw Dick and Bruce already sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Hello, girls." Bruce said as he looked up from his paper.

"Hi, Bruce; thanks for letting us stay here." CC said as she and the others sat down.

"Well, since you know who we are, I figured it would be better for you to stay here so you can talk to Dick openly. I'm not usually this trusting, but Reina and Kristi, you did help Dick stay safe last year, so I own you that. CC, since you are a friend of theirs, you are allowed here too." Bruce said as he picked up his cup of coffee and lifted it to his lips.

"Yea, we can talk about anything; well, I'm sure you know my boundaries." Dick said as he finally looked from the stove to the girls.

"Yea, that freakin murdering scum who doesn't deserve to still be walking… Woo, okay, that was officially from my Original Character, Scarlet, well her civilian name is Kristi, I named her after myself. She said that when Dick first arrived here, once she read his mind, in my fan fiction anyway." Kristi said as she blushed after realizing what she had said. "To tell the truth, that version of it was the PG rating, in other words, it was the cleaned up version."

"Wow, you guys really do know me, I'm sure I would have thought that in some universe." Dick stated, and just then, a large plate of pancakes was placed in the center of the table. Dick reached out to grab a couple of pancakes with his fork, but his hand was hit with a wooden spoon.

"Now Master Dick, you know the rules of etiquette; the guests are always allowed to get their servings first." Alfred said as Dick pulled his hand back and rubbed it.

"Sorry Alfred, you girls go first." Dick said as he placed his fork beside his plate.

The trio took turns getting two pancakes each, and started to add a pat of butter and some warm maple syrup to them. Once all three girls had theirs, Dick and Bruce took turns getting theirs, and proceeded to fix them the way they liked them. The five of them at in peace, and Dick was the first one finished.

"Good pancakes, right?" The teen boy asked as he watched the girls' faces while they ate, seeing that they were thoroughly enjoying them. The three just nodded and looked at the boy. Bruce was the second one done, and decided to leave to get ready to head to the office for a few hours. Once Alfred and Bruce were gone; Alfred having left to let the teens talk in peace; Reina finished eating, and decided to ask a question that had been burning in her mind for some time.

"Dick, do you think that Alfred could help us with a project after he's done with his morning routine of cleaning?" The sixteen year old asked.

"Depends, but I'm sure he would, what is it?" Dick questioned, curious about the trio's project.

"Well, Bruce said that since we have taken on the traits of our characters that were designed for your dimension, we could help if we wanted to, we each have costumes for them. We know Alfred at one point, in one of the versions of the story helped make yours and Bruce's costumes, and we were hoping he could help us." Kristi said as she finished eating.

"I think Alfred would be glad to help, we'll ask him when he comes back in, which should be any minute now." Dick said as he lit up at the girls' idea. As if on cue, Alfred indeed returned to the kitchen, to see if the teens were finished with breakfast, and just as the butler reached the table, CC finished eating.

"I do believe I can help the girls out, Master Dick, I do apologize for eavesdropping, but I was on my way back, and heard what they said about costumes." Alfred said as he grabbed two of the five plates on the table and carried them to the sink.

"Okay, well, we're going to go to the gym for a while, when you're done with your duties, you can come let us know." Dick said as he stood up, and the trio followed his lead.

"Very well, sir; I will fetch you when I am finished then." Alfred said as he took the remaining three, balancing one in the crock of his arm. The four teens then headed out of the kitchen, and Dick led the way to the gym.

Two and a half hours later

The four teens were doing their own thing in the gym. Dick was on the rings, Kristi tried to keep her balance on the balance beam, CC was practicing her back hand springs, and Reina was on the parallel bars. They were all doing swell, then Reina started to get ready for a dismount, and the others watched her. She spun several time around between the parallel bars, and then released. Once she was in the air, she held her arms out and fire began to circle around her. The fire ceased, and she landed perfectly. The others ran over to her and were staring in awe.

"That was incredible, how did you ever do it." Kristi asked as she was still amazed.

"What, wait, I did the fire dance on the dismount didn't I, okay this IS getting crazy, I had Cardinal do the same thing in my first story with her, and Dick banned the use of her power from their little game." Reina said as she realized what she had done.

"That was beautiful; I don't think the fire breathers in the circus could have done a better job." Dick said as he put a hand on Reina's shoulder.

"Well, here's the funny thing; before Cardinal, well Reiena, since she wasn't Cardinal yet, was a fire breather in the circus. She was scared of heights so she never got on the trapeze." Reina said as she started going through Reiena's history in her mind.

"Master Dick, girls; I am ready to help you with your project. Shall we go to the Batcave?" Alfred said as he walked into the gym.

"Alright." The trio said all at once. Dick laughed to himself, and then the four of them went over to Alfred, and they all headed to the Batcave.

* * *

><p>Reina == Me<p>

Reiena == Cardinal

Just making that clear.

to find out about how Myself and Kristi's parts (the whole thing with Kristi talking about Zucco, if you didn't know that, or my fire dance off the parallel bars) Please read KKCopper's Whatever Happens, Happens for a Reason and My story Halloween Mayhem.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day in the Batcave was pretty productive, but everyone had lost track of time, because before they knew it, Bruce had arrived in the cave with a bewildered look on his face. The girls were all in superhero outfits.

Reina's looked similar to Robin's, except for the colors. Reina was dressed in an orange tunic with red-orange circle buttons and a yellow C inside a black circle, her utility belt was also red-orange. Her tights were a golden yellow and she wore red gloves and shoes. Her cape was a slate gray on the outside, and black on the inside, and over her eyes was a black domino mask like Robin's.

CC's outfit was more like a ninja girl's outfit. It was an indigo color kimono style sleeveless, skin tight top with a tight skirt of the same color. She wore blue thigh high boots with fishnet stockings going the rest of the way up. Her blue gloves went up to her elbows, and the same fishnet fabric created a kind of sleeve from her top. The sword she had used at Mt. Justice, Aqualad said she could keep it with her, was inside it's sheath and strapped to her back with a white strap that came across her front from the right shoulder to the left hip. She wore an indigo, domino type mask, and her semi long hair was pulled into a low side ponytail over her left shoulder.

Kristi's outfit showed that she meant business. It was a red long sleeve, skin tight top with black gloves. She had on black tights and red boots that went to her mid calf and the boots and gloves had small spikes on the back of them. On her left shoulder was a four point star with an S in the middle of it. She also had a black utility belt that she wore like a sash, from her right shoulder to her left hip. Her domino mask was red.

"Who's your tailor?" Bruce asked as he looked each outfit over very thoroughly.

"I took the liberty." Alfred said as he stood tall.

"The girls asked if there was any way Alfred could help them make the outfits, like you told them, since they have skills, they could help. Bruce, meet Cardinal, Indigo, and Scarlet." Dick said as he stepped forward.

"Alright, but only when I say so." Bruce said as he went into Batman mode. Just then, the computer's crime alert sounded. Everyone ran over to see what was going on. Commissioner Gordon sent an image of a riddle on a piece of paper.

I drive men mad

For love of me

Easily broken

Never free

"Okay, Riddler is going to be easy, he's too obsessed with riddles to not leave any throughout his capers." Reina stated, she then turned around, and Bruce was gone. In his place was Batman, who just nodded. Batman then headed for the batmobile.

"Indigo and Scarlet, you'll ride in the Batmobile, Cardinal, you and Robin will take the R-Cycle." Batman said as he didn't stop moving.

The three girls and the boy wonder headed to their designated rides, but before the batmobile's top closed, Scarlet and Indigo gave Cardinal a glare, how come Cardinal got to ride with their crush.

YJYJYJYJ

The R-Cycle and Batmobile arrived near Police headquarters but ducked into an alleyway. The five heroes left the vehicles and all used grappling guns to get to the roof of the building. Before they headed to the roof of police headquarters, Batman turned to the girls.

"When we arrive at Police Headquarters, I want you three to stay hidden. We don't need too many people knowing about you." Batman said as he gave them his Bat-glare. The girls only nodded, and they all followed Batman and Robin to their destination. Once they arrived in the shadows on the headquarters' roof, the trio of girls stayed there.

Batman and Robin left out to meet with the Commissioner as he was standing by the roof access door. It was unknown what they were talking about, but they were pretty sure it was about the riddle on the screen and the answer. It wasn't long before the Dynamic Duo returned to the girls.

"We're heading to the Gotham Mint." Batman said and with that, the five of them headed back toward the vehicles, and left out.

YJYJYJYJ

The quintet arrived at the Mint, only to see the doors had been blown open. They approached cautiously, and Indigo had her sword instinctively drawn. Once inside, they looked all around, and suddenly heard an explosion. Acting quickly, Cardinal headed over and contained the blast so that part of the building was not totally destroyed. Just as the flames and smoke died down, five men came out of the remaining smoke.

"So, you managed to figure out my riddle. I also see you've brought some friends for your little bird to play with; too bad they won't get to spend much time together." A voice said, and suddenly a sixth man appeared. He was dressed in a three piece suit; the pants and jacket were a regular green with small black question marks all over them. His tie was also green and had a larger question mark on it. He also carried a question mark shaped cane.

"You're the one that won't be spending much time around here, Riddler." Robin stated as she pulled a couple of bird-a-rangs and was ready to fight.

"We'll see about that Boy Blunder; get them boys." Riddler said, and with that, the five henchmen ran over and each one took a separate hero.

Robin and Indigo were the closest to each other, and were automatically in sync and helping each other with their henchmen. Cardinal was not using her fire power; that is until the henchman she was fighting drew a gun. The 16 year old quickly sent a fireball in the henchman's direction and it hit the gun.

The temperature on the surface of the gun went from cold to burning hot in a couple of seconds. This fast temperature change caused the henchman to scream in pain and drop the gun. The fire controlling heroine then leapt forward and tackled the mane to the ground. Scarlet was using her telekinesis to throw debris at the man attacking her. The henchman was getting beat up, and decided to pull his own gun and quickly fire. The bullet was heading toward the teen but was stopped by a transparent, red colored force field.

Batman was having no trouble fighting his henchman and easily took him out. With that, the five heroes were done with the lackeys; they then gathered back together and were ready to take on the Gotham Rouge himself.

"Riddle me this Batman: Why did the man tip toe past the medicine cabinet?" Riddler said as he threw something in front of the quintet and smoke began to escape the item.

"Sleeping gas." Batman excitedly said as he pulled his cape around him to cover his mouth and nose.

The four teens didn't have time to react as Batman did, so they covered their mouths and noses with their gloved hands. This did not help any of them, and they fell onto the floor, passed out from inhaling even a little bit of the gas. The Prince of Puzzles then walked over once the smoke was gone and examined the three girls. Two of his henchmen got up and stumbled over to their boss.

"Take the boy wonder and the girl in the ninja outfit; I have a plan that can keep the Dark Dunderhead out of our hair while we pull our real caper." Riddler said and with that, the henchmen picked up Robin and Indigo.

The henchmen ran out, but Riddler stayed behind for a couple of minutes to secure a rolled up piece of paper to Indigo's abandoned sword. The villain then left out to meat up with his men.

YJYJYJYJ

One Hour Later

Batman started to wake up from the powerful sleeping gas and started wearily looking around, seeing Cardinal and Scarlet start to wake up. The only thing that wasn't right was that he didn't see Robin and Indigo's sword was abandoned with no sign of the teen in sight.

"Okay never thought that knockout gas would have that much of a kick." Cardinal said as she pushed herself up then placed her hand on her head.

"You got that right, Cardinal. Hey, where's Indigo and Robin?" Scarlet asked as she looked around and didn't see them.

"Riddler took them." Batman said as she got to his feet and headed toward Indigo's sword.

Cardinal and Scarlet arrived beside him, but Cardinal's attention immediately turned a little ways in front of her, the attention grabber was a yellow belt. The fire controller walked over and picked up the belt. While she was heading back to the others, Batman removed the piece of paper he saw tied to the sword. Once the paper was unrolled, Batman read the words out loud:

Alive without breathing

As cold as death

Clad in mail, never clinking

Never thirsty, ever drinking

This is why I couldn't stand Riddler, never liked riddles." Scarlet stated.

"I love riddles, but this one is going to take some time… wait, now I remember, I've read this one before. The answer is a fish, it's don't need air, and the mail never clinking is its scales. Cardinal stated after the answer came to her.

"Yes, and with the riddle he gave before we were hit by the knockout gas; we have the clues: sleeping gas and fish." Batman stated as he took Robin's belt from Cardinal.

"Oh man, it's so obvious; Sleeping with the fishes. We have to get to the docks." Cardinal said once the clues meshed together in her mind.

Batman just nodded and headed for the exit with the girls right behind him. Cardinal and Scarlet jumped on the R-Cycle and followed after the Batmobile, seeing as Batman was very quick at this point.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope I still got my friends CC and Kristi's personalities, I was working on this at times when I was unable to collaborate with them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Thirty Minutes Earlier

Riddler had a devious plan to keep Batman busy while he pulled his real job.

"Riddle me this boys: What has branches and leaves but no bark?" Riddler asked, unknown to him, Robin and Indigo were starting to come to.

"Don't know boss." The two henchmen said as they continued to row the medium sized boat away from the docks.

"A bank, and tonight, we'll hit the First Bank of Gotham, after we drop the kids off that is, and right here should do." Riddler said and with that, the henchman that was rowing stopped, and went over to pick up one teen, Indigo, and the other henchman grabbed the weight that was chained to her ankles, and they tossed both into the water.

The weight hit the bottom of the bay, and Indigo, thanks to Riddler providing a life vest, as he didn't want to drown them just yet, floated up to where her head was about the water's surface. The henchmen then did the same with Robin and he landed beside the swordsman (or girl; however you want to see it). The cold water woke them up completely and they started coughing. After they regained their breath, the two looked over their shoulders at Riddler.

"Have fun kids; hope nothing happens to you, hahahah." Riddler stated as he caught the teens' eyes staring back at him.

"You won't get away with this, Riddler." Indigo shouted before an approaching wave washed over her.

She and Robin struggled to get free but they were bound pretty tight, and all they could do was hope the others would find them.

YJYJYJYJ

Present Time

The Batmobile and R-Cycle arrived at the docks. Once the three heroes go away from the vehicles, they started looking over the water.

"Batman, out about 100 yards, I can barely see them." Scarlet said, just then, the Batboat arrived. Batman jumped into the driver's seat while Cardinal and Scarlet rode on one of the wings.

They arrived and as soon as the boat stopped, Scarlet steadied herself and used her telekinesis to lift the two out of the water, and once they were safely over the wing of the boat, she lowered them so they rested on the wing. Cardinal wasted no time in using her fire powers to free Robin and Indigo. The two were then on their hands and knees getting all the salt water out of their systems.

"How long have you been in there?" Cardinal asked as she was by Indigo's side.

"About *cough* thirty *cough* minutes." Indigo managed to get out.

"Yea, but we need to hurry, Riddler gave away where he was really going to hit." Robin said in between his own coughs.

Batman was out on the wing and beside his protégé, who was getting the rest of the salt water out of his body. "He left a clue?"

"What has branches and leaves but no bark." Indigo stared after she removed the last of the salt water from her system.

"A library, that one was in the 1960's show." Cardinal said as she rolled her eyes behind her mask.

"I remember that but no, he gave the answer, 'A bank', and more specifically the First Bank of Gotham." Robin said as Batman helped him into the Batmobile. "You three going to be okay out there for the ride back to shore?"

The trio nodded and Batman then closed the lid on the boat hand headed back to the dock to leave out for the bank. Cardinal rode with Robin, while Scarlet and Indigo were stuck in the Batmobile still scowling at the teen. They then took off, hoping they were in time to stop the prince of puzzles.

YJYJYJYJ

Twenty Minutes Later

The quintet arrived outside the bank, and just as they were off or out of the vehicles, an explosion from inside blew the doors off the building. The five heroes ducked as the fire came toward them, well all but Cardinal, she was able to make sure the fire didn't reach out too far. Debris was falling, but Scarlet was able to put of a force field in time to protect herself and the others, while Cardinal kept the fire under control.

Indigo and Robin got ready; Indigo with her sword, which Batman gave back in the Batmobile, and Robin had three bird-a-rangs ready to fly. The Dark Knight watched as the last piece of debris fell, and Scarlet let down her force field; then the quintet headed inside. Once inside, Riddler was starting to enter the now fully open safe, but was stopped when one of Robin's readied bird-a-rangs went flying by his head and embedded itself in the nearby wall.

"What, how did you know where I would be." Riddler said with surprise as he turned around.

"Next time, make sure your captives are still out when you're giving your henchmen riddles about your heist." Indigo said as she held her sword in a kendo style.

"Either way, I can still take you all out. I have some new friends here that are dying to meet you." Riddler said and with that, about ten henchmen came out from just about every corner and went after the quintet.

The group was split up and two henchmen had each hero. The ones on Batman were pretty skilled as they were able to get a few cheap shots in on the Dark Knight. Cardinal was able to dodge every attack the henchmen could muster. She was then able to take out one of them and focused on the other. Robin was jumping around and getting some good hits in and after a couple of minutes, his two were out, and he went to help Indigo.

The two of them were fighting one each now, and those two seemed to be pretty easy, well except for the fact that all Scarlet had to do was use her telekinesis to throw her two into a near by wall, hard. Cardinal finished up with her second one, and turned her focus to Riddler, as she shot a grappling hook and landed between him and the blown open safe.

"Riddle me this: What's green and purple, but covered in orange and yellow." Cardinal questioned, but Riddler just swung a fist at her, she blocked it and ducked, then sent a punch into Riddler's stomach, and once he was about to fall backward, the young hero jumped into the air, and her feet hit right in his stomach, and he fell flat on his back, with Cardinal now crouching on his stomach. "You, when I land on your sorry butt."

The other four heroes gathered around and Cardinal stepped off of the Rouge.

"How did you come up with that riddle?" The boy wonder asked as he tried to hide his giggles.

"A movie, but that's all I can say, it deals with your future." Cardinal answered.

Batman just gave his usual nod of approval and headed over to Riddler. While the Dark Knight was taking care of the boss, the protégés went to work tying up the ten henchmen. As they were finishing, the sound of police sirens could be heard. The trio turned to their temporary mentor, but they were shocked that he and Robin were right at the front opening and took off after them. They got on/in their vehicles and too off into the Gotham night to return to the cave.

YJYJYJYJ

The night had become stormy, but that didn't change the ride home, Scarlet and Indigo were still jealous that Cardinal was riding with Robin. It wasn't long before the R-Cycle and Batmobile pulled into the cave, and Alfred was waiting for them.

"So, I see you all came back safely, how was your first mission girls?" Alfred questioned as he went over to help Cardinal remove her cape. Once he did, he made a shocking discovery. "Miss Reina, you're hair is much longer than when you left."

"What?" Reina said as she removed her domino mask and reached back to check her hair. Alfred was right, he normally shoulder length hair was now about half way down her back , and dripping wet from the rain.

"Wait, my ponytail is longer." CC said after she also removed her mask and noticed the changed as her eyes moved down. Everyone looked at the clock, it said 12:10 am.

"You guys must become more like your characters, appearance wise each night at midnight." Robin stated, as it was the only thing that could have happened.

"You know, I think you're right, after our night at the cave, our eyes changed." Kristi said as she was already out of her mask. Alfred was returning with a towel for Reina to dry her now mid-back length hair, and she thanked him.

"You four go relax, I have some checking to do on another case." Bruce said, as he was back quickly from changing, guess it's the years of practice. "Alfred, you can go on to bed it you want to." With that, Alfred headed back up into the manor.

"We're probably going to explore the manor, or just talk." Dick said, as he was also quickly in his civvies.

"Alright, well, try not to mess anything up." Bruce said, and with that, he headed over to the Batcomputer to check into another case. The four teens headed up the stairs.

YJYJYJYJ

It was quiet around Wayne Manor, and Alfred was already asleep, but the girls wanted chocolate chip muffins, and Dick knew where Alfred kept his special recipe. Dick read off what they needed, and the trio set out to get the bowls, spatulas (the rubber kind), measuring cups and spoons, and all the ingredients. After they made sure they had what they needed, they set to work.

Once the muffin mix was in the little cupcake paper, and the oven was heated to the right temperature, Dick popped the pans into the oven and set the timer to 20 minutes. The four of them started cleaning up, but when the timer hit five minutes, CC, and Reina left the room to take their hair down from the messy ponytails that were in.

Six minutes later

"See, this is why Alfred uses Muffin tins and cupcake paper, now all we do is get a knife and go down between the paper and side of the tin to make the muffin pop." Dick said as she showed the girls his skills.

"Grayson, you dumbhead; you know I hate that…" CC yelled as she and Reina came back into the room but only caught the last two words of Dick's sentence. She then realized what she was saying.

"Hate what?" Dick asked, and looked right at the blue eyed girl.

"OMG, I thought you called me Muffin pop, that's something from one of my stories, it's a nickname you gave Van, but she threatened you to never use it." CC said as she thought back on it.

"That's alright, I guess your minds are starting to get the memories for your characters as well. The four of them then enjoyed delicious chocolate chip muffins along with a tall glass of milk for each of them.

* * *

><p>Alright, contest time. This goes for both chapter 7 and 8.<p>

I have used a phrase from two different Batman movies, one in each of the mentioned chapters. tell me what the phrase is, and what movie it comes from.

The winner must get both movies and phrases, and will get a big shoutout at the start of chapter 10.


	9. Chapter 9

Before anything goes further, I want to state that about 98% of this chapter is not mine, it belongs to Vamprella9008. I enjoyed her Three Words story so much, that I want to include one in my story, so I asked if she would write it. Up to the end of the Three Words game is all her's I own the part after the game.

* * *

><p>"So, what should we do now?" CC inquired as she, Kristi, Reina, and Dick entered the vast and well ornamented living room of Wayne Manor.<p>

"Well…if we are really bored, we could go outside and play in the rain" Kristi suggested, glancing out the full floor to ceiling window, where a steady downpour of rain could be seen.

Reina, CC, and Dick just gave her a look.

"What? It was just a suggestion" she protested.

"Ooh...we could explore more of the Manor…" Reina paused and beckoned CC and Kristi to come closer.

"Specifically, explore Dick's room" she finished and received two grins.

"I can hear you…my hearing is pretty acute" Dick said, plopping into an armchair.

"Haha, I bet not as acute as you are" Kristi replied, receiving two looks from Reina and CC and an amused one from Dick. He gestured for them to make themselves comfortable on the couch and so, they did.

"I have a better idea" he said.

"Of course you do, after all, you are Dick Grayson" Reina interjected before Kristi could.

"What's this idea of yours?" CC inquired curiously.

"We play a game"

"Ooh…I love playing games!" Kristi said eagerly.

"What kind of game do you have in mind, Dick?" Reina then inquired.

"Yeah, you got to be more specific" CC added teasingly.

Dick flashed them his signature grin.

"You probably never heard of it…but it's called "Three Words"

Reina gaped at Dick.

"I love that game!" Reina uttered excitedly.

"Whoa…you know about Three Words?" Dick inquired, surprised.

"Yeah! In our dimension, on Fanfiction, Vamprella writes one-shots of you and the Team playing it!" Reina exclaimed.

"Whoa...You know Vampy?" Dick asked, more surprised.

"Not personally, but she seems pretty whelming and her stories are interesting. Three Words is really good" Reina replied.

"Huh…I thought I was the only one who knew her and Three Words…but I should have known you would know"

"Sorry Boy Wonder, you can't be the only one to know everything" Reina teased.

"What is Three Words?" CC inquired bewilderedly, looking from Reina to Dick.

"Yeah, someone explain!" Kristi demanded lightly.

"You two…When we get back to our dimension, you need to read "Three Words" Reina said.

"It's a simple game and really fun to play. We tell a story, only using three words each time and certain words have to be in the game" Dick said to the two clueless girls.

"So, Dick will start first…he will say three words, then I will say another three words, then it will go to you, Kristi, and then you CC" Reina added.

"Oh, that does seem pretty easy" CC and Kristi uttered.

"The theme will be us…so use your names, OC names, and Robin" Reina instructed.

"It started off" the Boy Wonder began.

"As a tedious" Reina added.

"Day in Gotham," Kristi said uncertainly, but received encouraging nods from Dick and Reina.

"So Robin and" Cc went after Kristi.

"His three female" Dick said with a grin.

"Buddies named Reina," Reina continued.

"Kristi and CC" Kristi said confidently.

"Went to hang" CC added, also more confident.

"Out at the" Dick said.

'' Gotham Mall. They" Reina continued.

"First went on" Kristi said.

"The carousel that" CC added.

Robin: "Was located in"

Reina: "The middle of"

Kristi: "The mall. Robin"

Kristi: "Rode on a"

CC: "Unicorn-"

The three girls burst out laughing, imagining their favorite hero riding on a unicorn. They all thought and found it was hilarious and adorable.

"Haha…very funny" he remarked lightly, rolling his eyes.

"Girls" he thought amusingly.

"Unicorn, while CC" she finished.

Robin:" Reina and Kristi"

Reina: "Fought over who"

Kristi: "Would ride on"

CC: "On either side"

Robin: "Of Robin who"

Reina: "Sat in the"

Kristi: "Middle. To solve"

CC: "The dilemma, the"

Robin: "Girls played Rock,"

Reina: "Paper, "

Kristi: "And Kristi won"

CC: "So, poor Reina"

Kristi: "Sat behind Robin."

CC: "They had a"

Robin: "Blast riding around"

Reina: "In a circle."

Kristi: "Afterwards, they went"

CC: "To the second"

Robin: "Floor of the"

Reina: "Mall and explored"

Kristi: "Every shop and"

CC: "Store. Suddenly, Kristi"

Robin: "Let out an"

Reina: "Exuberant scream and"

Kristi: "Pointed to a"

CC: "Batman and Robin"

Dick grinned, knowing what would get the three girls to freak out.

"Large exclusive store" he said smugly.

He was absolutely correct, the three girls that sat across from him squealed in delight.

"Ooh...that is so awesome!" CC exclaimed.

"I would never leave that place" Kristi commented dreamily.

"It would be my number one shop" Reina added.

Robin smirked and shook his head in amusement.

"So they went" Reina then continued.

"Into the store" Kristi added eagerly.

"And were whelmed" CC said, with a grin.

Robin: "By all the"

Reina: "Batman and Robin"

Kristi:"Items. Reina ogled"

CC: "The clothing items,"

Robin: "While Kristi drooled"

Reina: "Over the plush"

Kristi: "Dolls and toys,"

CC:" And CC flipped"

Robin: "Over the cosmetics."

Reina: "While poor Robin"

Kristi: "Watched helplessly as"

CC: "They acted like"

Robin: "Total fan girls."

Reina: "Then Reina inquired"

Kristi: "How come we"

CC: "Don't have this"

Robin: "Back home?" Yeah"

Reina: "Kristi and CC agreed"

Kristi: "Robin laughed and"

CC: "Said, "Why don't"

Robin: "You three pick"

Reina: "Out something and"

Kristi: "I'll buy it"

CC: Kristi, CC, and"

Robin: "Reina awed and"

Reina: "Each gave him"

Kristi: "A hug and"

CC: "Peck on the"

Robin: "Cheek. After paying"

Reina: "The four turned"

Kristi: "To leave the"

CC: "Shop, only to"

Robin: "Find themselves blocked"

Reina: "By Joker goons."

Kristi: "Then the wall"

CC: "Behind them exploded"

Robin: "Get down!" Robin"

Reina: "Shouted and they"

Kristi: "Dropped onto the"

CC: "Floor as various"

Robin: "Items flew over"

Reina: "Them. "Get out"

Kristi: "Of here and"

CC: "You know what"

Robin: "To do" he"

Reina: "Told them as"

Kristi: "They picked themselves"

CC: "Up from the"

Robin: "Ground and twisted"

Reina: "Around to see"

Kristi: The Joker and"

CC: Harley Quinn standing"

Robin: "In the rubble"

Reina: "That they had"

Kristi: "Created. "I will"

CC: "Keep them busy"

Robin: "Until you get"

Reina: "Back" Robin said"

Kristi: "So, while Robin"

CC: "Dealt with the"

Robin: "Joker and Harley,"

Reina: "Reina, Kristi, and"

Kristi: "CC quickly took"

CC: "Down the goons"

Robin: "That blocked their"

Reina: Way and ran"

Kristi:" To the nearest"

CC:" Bathroom so they"

Robin: "Change into their"

Reina: "Hero costumes that"

Kristi: "They wore underneath"

CC: "Their civilian clothing."

Robin: "Kristi yelled, "To"

Reina: "The bathroom!" In"

Kristi: Her heroic voice"

The four burst out laughing, picturing the scene.

"I would feel like Superman or something" Kristi uttered between laughs.

"This is crazy but fun" CC said, finally catching her breath.

"Let's keep going" Reina said as she calmed down.

"So, they changed" CC continued, still grinning.

Robin: "Into their OCs"

Reina: "Cardinal, Scarlet, and"

Kristi: "Indigo. They rushed"

CC: "Back to the"

Robin: "Demolished store, where"

Reina: "They saw Robin"

Kristi: "Struggling in the"

CC: "Joker's goon's grasps"

Robin: "And they heard"

Reina: "The Joker laughing"

Kristi: "We got to"

CC: "Save Robin!" Exclaimed"

Robin: "Scarlet. "Let's go"

Reina: "With our stealth"

Kristi: "Attack plan" Cardinal"

CC: "Suggested. "Sounds good"

Robin: "Scarlet and Indigo"

Reina: "Agreed and Scarlet"

Kristi: "Used her invisibility"

CC: "Powers to conceal"

Robin: "Them. They snuck"

Reina: "Into the room"

Kristi: "Where they heard"

CC: "Joker and Harley"

Robin:" Insulting Robin and"

Reina:" Playing with the"

Kristi: "Plush dolls. Then"

CC: "The three heroines"

Robin: "Leapt onto the"

Kristi: "Backs of the"

CC: "Goons who held"

Robin: "Robin and they"

Reina: "Knocked them out"

Kristi: "And then chased"

CC: "Harley and Joker"

Robin: "Out of the"

Reina: "Mall. "Thanks" Robin"

Kristi: "Said and grinned"

CC: "At them. "Aw"

Robin: "It was nothing"

Reina: "Replied Cardinal. Yeah,"

Kristi: "Anything for our"

CC:" Favorite hero" said"

Robin: "Scarlet and Indigo"

Reina: "So, anyone up"

Kristi: "For a movie?"

CC: "Robin inquired and"

Robin: "The four heroes"

Reina: "Ambled into the"

Kristi: "Distance…The End"

They all four started laughing.

"That was fun, I can't believe I never found those stories on fanfiction." Kristi stated as she was able to think straight again.

"I'll send you a link to them, and you can read the ones Vamprella has posted so far." Reina said, then let out a yawn. The other girls did the same, and Dick looked at the clock, it was almost 2 am.

"Let's head to bed, I'm sure you're really sleepy after tonight." Dick stated, and with that, the boy wonder and trio headed off to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

First of all, congrats to KKCopper and Vamperella9008, as they both got my little contest at the end of chapter 8. The answers for the contest are:

Chapter 7: "Who's your tailor" "I took the liberty" From Batman Forever

Chapter 8: "What's green and purple, but covered in Orange and Yellow? You when I land on your sorry butt." That was altered a bit from Jason's famous riddle in Batman under the red hood.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Bruce never did go to bed, and he left the cave one he noticed that it was eight in the morning. As he reached the kitchen, he expected to hear the teens chatting while Alfred was making breakfast. Quite the contrary, as the only sounds coming from said room was Alfred making breakfast. The billionaire/vigilante decided to go check on the kids.

Once he reached Dick's room, he slowly and quietly opened the door, and saw Dick fast asleep. He figured that the trio was also asleep so he decided to head back downstairs and have his breakfast then contact the cave.

Thirty Minutes Later

Bruce finished his meal and headed down to the cave to get his comm. link and contact Canary.

"Batman to Black Canary." Bruce said after placing the comm. in his ear.

"Black Canary here, is something wrong." Dinah's voice cam back.

"I was just wondering if you could reschedule today's training session, just by four hours, to five this evening. Robin had a rough night on patrol and I wanted to let him get some rest." Bruce stated.

"Of course, will the girls be coming too?" Canary asked.

"Yes, I guess word got around Mt. Justice." Bruce said.

"Wally can't stop talking about what they did to his hair, but if they ask, before they arrive, his hair is back to red." Canary stated.

"I will let them know; I will also be attending the session to see how the kids are doing." Bruce said, smiling inside. "See you then."

The connection was then severed and Bruce returned upstairs to do some Wayne Enterprises work until the teens got up.

Two Hours Later

Bruce was still going over his paperwork.

"AHHHHH!" A female scream filled the manor.

The billionaire ran upstairs and saw three of the teens heading to the fourth's room. Dick, Kristi, and CC went into the room the scream originated from, and Reina was sitting up in bed, breathing hard and broken out in a cold sweat.

"What happened?" The three teens asked at the same time.

"A nightmare, more specifically the one Reiena had in one of my stories. This is getting crazy." Reina said as she wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her pajama top.

"What was it about?" Bruce asked as he entered the room.

"Well, I saw the Flying Graysons, and I was with them. All of a sudden Dick and his parents disappeared, and I was alone in the dark. Zucco then showed up and pulled out a gun. I tried to back away, but I hit a wall, he then fired the gun. That's when I woke up screaming." Reina explained as Kristi and CC sat on either side of her.

"Dang, but I do know what those are like. Dick stated after thinking some on what happened, then looked at the teen with an "I know how you feel after that" look.

"It all seemed so real, I've never had nightmares like that. Sorry if I had you all worried." Reina said as she got off the bed.

Just as things seemed better, emotional wise; Alfred knocked on the open door.

"I figure since the young ladies will most likely be here for a while, they might need some clothes." The butler said, as if he had it already figured out.

"You're right, Alfred; how about before you head to the mountain for training, we go do some shopping. Bruce said as he looked from Alfred to the girls, who now had big smiles.

"To bad there's not a store like the one in our story, haha." Kristi said as she thought back to their game last night.

The others teens laughed, yet Bruce and Alfred were bewildered, but just let them have their moment, and left out of the room. Dick followed about a minute later after telling the girls he'd see them in a bit.

Thirty Minutes Later

The girls, and Dick came running down the stairs. While the girls went shopping, Dick was going to waste some time in the arcade at the mall.

"So, you driving today, Bruce?" Reina asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Alfred wouldn't be able to keep up with you three." Bruce said, but got no response from his 'father'.

The five members of the manor then left out to head to the mall.

Five hours later (Did you really expect a scene at the mall)

The four teens and Bruce returned home from the mall, and the girls had everything they needed. Reina had made sure to get some bandanas and ponytail holders. The trio got their own bags out of the car and headed inside to get to their rooms and unpack.

"I take it that the trip was successful." Alfred said as he saw the girls heading up the stairs from the kitchen door.

"You bet." The trio said at the same time as they stopped to look at the butler, then started back up the stairs.

"Once you get your things put away, get ready to head to the mountain, combat attire." Bruce hollered after the girls in his Batman voice.

Thirty Minutes Later

The girls headed down to the cave to get ready and noticed that Bruce and Dick were already suited up. The trio then went over to where their costumes were and got ready in about ten minutes.

"All set?" Batman asked from his place at the computer, he then got up and headed over to the transporter, and the four teens were right behind him.

"Recognized Batman 02; Robin B01; Cardinal B08; Scarlet B09; Indigo B10"

YJYJYJYJ

Black Canary was working on gathering the team for training, and trying to get Wally and Artemis to stop fighting, when she got an idea.

"Kid Flash, do I have to tell the girls that you and Artemis are fighting again, you did just get the dye cut out of your hair." Black Canary said as she tried to hide a laugh, and this statement made the speedster shudder, so he stopped the argument right there, and didn't indulge the archer any longer.

Just then, the computer announced the arrival of the Dynamic Duo and the girl trio. Wally was the first one to head over to greet the four teens. The trio then noticed his hair was back to its red color and they all frowned slightly.

"Alright now, how about some one on one training." The female fighter said. "How about we see what the new girls can do; Cardinal, Artemis; no powers, martial arts only."

Cardinal and Artemis stepped into place and got ready to fight. Once the buzzer sounded, Cardinal and Artemis went for each other. Artemis took the first attack, a side kick; but Cardinal blocked it easily then jumped up into the air and swiftly kicked the archer in the stomach. Artemis tumbled backward a bit, but didn't stay stunned for long as she quickly attempted a drop kick after a quick run, but Cardinal made an X shape with her arms, and Artemis made contact. Once her knees bent in enough, she pushed off and toward the ground, catching herself on her hands and performed an upside down spin kick.

The archer slightly caught Cardinal off guard, but Cardinal retaliated with a leg (or arm in this case) swipe that knocked Artemis's arms out from under her before she could push off to get back on her feet. Artemis landed blat on her back, thus making the floor register the training as Artemis failing. Cardinal stood up and offered the archer a hand up, and she accepted it with a smile.

"Pretty good, but how did you anticipate the spin kick?" Artemis asked as she released Cardinal's hand once she was stable on her feet.

"The way your back slightly arched as your feet hit my arms." Cardinal said.

"Very good you two. Now, how about Indigo and Aqualad." Black Canary said, and with that, the two walked up. The fighter then held out her hands and the two young heroes handed over their weapons, Indigo's sword and Aqualad's water bearers.

"Now begin." Black Canary instructed as she stepped back out of the way.

* * *

><p>I had a different message up about taking a break, but after one review, CoolioChick5 to be presice, I think I got my groove back, we'll see with Chapter 11.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Writer's block is gone, and I'm back, yahoo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Aqualad was hesitant for attack first, as he had no idea how good Indigo's martial arts skills were, only her sword skills. Indigo went for a feint and was able to distract Aqualad enough to get in a jab to his face. The 14 year old then jumped back and prepared for a roundhouse, but was caught just as her leg came close to the Atlantean's torso. He then threw her backward but she caught her balance rather quickly, and went after him again. Aqualad now knew her style, and was dodging blow after blow she dealt, but he needed to go on the offensive.

The Atlantean tried a crescent kick, then feinted into a hook punch, but Indigo immediately dodged, and went for the final move, a flying punch. Aqualad had no means to escape, and was hit right in the face, thus making him fall backward.

"Fail, Aqualad" The computer announced.

"Nice finishing move, Indigo. Now, up last from the new girls is Scarlet, anyone want to go up against her." Black Canary said as she returned Indigo and Aqualad's weapons. Just then Superboy walked up.

"Alright, Superboy; remember, just martial arts. In this case, if it seems that your powers are getting too out of hand, Scarlet may use her telekinesis to stop your movements. Remember this condition is only to prevent harm to anyone as this is only training." Black Canary said as she set the rules. Scarlet and Superboy both nodded in agreement. Superboy was getting better with his powers, but sometimes could still lose control, even after a year of training.

The session began, and both teens were circling, looking for the right opening, then Scarlet saw one. She headed out and started with a knife-hand punch, but Superboy saw it coming, and sidestepped. Once he was sure he had the right angle, he grabbed her arm that was used for the punch and tossed her back a ways. The Kryptonian clone then ran forward and started into a roundhouse kick once he stopped at just the right moment, but Scarlet easily caught his leg with her hands and she then dropped down and came back with an upward elbow strike.

With the force from the leg power used to push Scarlet up, Superboy stumbled backward from the hit. The teen boy was starting to get angry, and the others saw this. They were about to intervene when Black Canary and Batman got in their way. The teens took this as a 'Scarlet will know when it's time' kind of sign, as no words were spoken.

Superboy leapt into the air do perform a flying punch, but Scarlet jumped out of the way seconds before he came down for impact, and he hit the floor, creating a small crater. The Kryptonian then stood up and looked right at Scarlet, and let out a frustrated cry. He ran toward her with his right hand ready to punch with everything he had, but he was quickly paralyzed. Black Canary came in and motioned for Scarlet to release Superboy. He soon got his movement back and just looked at Scarlet, then Black Canary.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I just lose control. I hope you didn't get hurt too bad, Scarlet." Superboy said as he quickly had a look of regret on his face.

"It's alright, Conner, it happens. I could tell you weren't holding back with that last punch you were going to make, so I had to use my powers." Scarlet said as she walked up to the boy.

"Not bad though, you really have some skill in martial arts, infact, all three of you do." Black Canary said. "Now, the team needs to train among themselves, why don't you head to the kitchen for some water, this shouldn't take long.

The trio said their temporary goodbyes to the team and headed off to refresh themselves.

Thirty Minutes Later

The trio was sitting at the island in the kitchen area, when all of a sudden they heard the team approaching.

"Girls, I wish to inform you that we captured Wotan last night, but we, the team discussed it, and have agreed that you can stay as long as you wish. Zatara did some extra research into the spell that opened the portal to your world last year, and it can be adjusted to send you back to the exact moment you left." Aqualad said as he headed to the fridge while Kid Flash and the others sent to the sitting area.

"Awesome." The trio said all at once. The team gathered around them, well, all except Artemis, who never really liked getting mushy. Indigo noticed this, and went over to her.

"Artemis, I think we need to talk. You just need to let all of this out, you know what I mean." Indigo said, just then, Cardinal and Scarlet had excused themselves from the group and joined their friend. Artemis didn't know what to say, so she just nodded and the four of them went off toward the bedrooms, while the rest of the team just talked and relaxed after their training session.

YJYJYJYJ

The four girls arrived at Artemis's room and entered, she then set the lock on the door so no one could enter unannounced.

"So, what do you think I need to let out?" Artemis asked as she sat on her bed while the trio stayed standing, the archer then motioned for them to sit anywhere.

"We know the truth about you, you're not GA's niece, and you don't live in Star City. We also know who your parents are." Indigo said as she removed her mask.

"Okay, so what, are you going to squeal on me to the team?" Artemis questioned after the shock of what CC said wore off.

"No, we also know that you are a good hero, even if Sportsmaster is your father, that doesn't mean you have to be evil, you chose this life, and so you get to live it how you want. When the Reds attacked the cave, you were worried once they captured Robin, but then you worked through it. Like Robin said, 'get traught, or get dead'. He was right when he said he'd been a superhero since he was nine; just take whatever advice he gives alright. Also, to quote a movie, 'Either you die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain', I believe you were born a hero." Reina said as she also removed her mask.

"I did remember that about him, and then I thought about Cheshire. She would never have given up so easily, but…" Artemis began, but started trailing off as she thought about everything that's happened in her life.

"Look, your sister may have taken the easy way out, and left you alone with Sportsmaster, but you were right to stay behind for when your mom got out of prison." Kristi told the archer.

"I just can't believe how much good this is doing, I guess since the team still doesn't know, it's all been cooped up inside." Artemis stated

"Just like Black Canary said after the train to fail exercise, you should start by telling them your not Ollie's niece." CC said as she thought back.

"I suppose you're right, but I don't know how they'll react, and I know for a fact that Red Arrow doesn't trust me as it is, even when I helped the team protect Dr. Roquette." Artemis said.

"Roy's always had a stick up his butt; it comes from living with Ollie. Ever since the fourth of July last year, at least here in your dimension, when he walked out of the Hall of Justice, he's been sore about everything." Reina stated, and this made Artemis let out a small giggle, as she's never heard Red Arrow's attitude put into quite those words.

"Thanks, guys; you really know how to cheer a girl up. I wish you didn't have to go back to your dimension after your adventure here, but I'm sure you'll be homesick soon." Artemis said as she got off the bed and walked over to the door. The trio followed, and they all four left out, CC and Reina placing their masks back over their eyes.

YJYJYJYJ

As Artemis, Indigo, Cardinal, and Scarlet arrived back in the main room, they saw that the team had activated the air hockey program in the cave's computer. The four of them walked over just in time to see Kid Flash get served, by Superboy.

"Hey how about an air hockey tournament?" Indigo said, with some excitement in her voice.

"Hey, that sounds great, let's see who will win." Robin said.

"There is an odd number of people." M'gann said as she counted, just then, she caught sight of the time. "Hello M'gann, I have plans for a great dinner, and need to get started, but I'll be watching." The Martian then flew toward the kitchen. Robin followed for a couple of minutes then returned with a piece of paper he had done.

"So, first up will be myself and Cardinal, then Aqualad and KF, followed by Indigo and Scarlet, then last is Superboy and Artemis." Robin said as he also showed the team the brackets on the paper.

"Sounds good to me, I just hope Kaldur can handle getting beat again." Kid Flash said as he got that smug look on his face.

"I just hope I don't beat you to badly, Robin." Cardinal said as she looked right at her crush.

"I'm better than you would think." Robin said.

"I can't wait Conner; this is going to be fun." Artemis stated, seeming to have lost her thing about staying distant from the others.

"You're right on that Artemis." Scarlet said.

"Let the tournament begin." Indigo shouted, and with that, Robin and Cardinal took their place at the table.

The game started out strong, and Cardinal had a powerful lead, 3-0, but all of a sudden, it became a battle, Robin was catching up, and soon surpassed his 'sister'. Another five minutes passed, and the score became 6-6, and the 'twins' were really going all out trying to score their last point. The problem is that Cardinal's defenses were weakening, and Robin could see this. He went for a trick shot he knew, and scored.

"Oh man, that was close, I thought I had a solid defense, but the best teen wonder won." Cardinal said as she and Robin walked toward each other and shook hands.

Up next were Aqualad and Kid Flash. The two took their positions, and the game started. Aqualad got the first point, but called a time out after Kid was able to score 3 times in about two minutes.

"You are using your speed, which is not fair. From this point on, since we have hit the super powered players, no powers are to be used; we shall keep the score as is." Aqualad said, and with that, they started back up.

The Atlantean was catching up, and after five minutes, they were at the deciding point. That's when Kid saw his opening, Aqualad was in the same position as before, and the speedster, minus his speed took advantage of this. The puck went into Aqualad's goal and Kid Flash won the second round.

"Looks like you just can't beat me, eh Kaldur." Kid Flash said as he walked up to Aqualad and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It was a good game, congratulations on your win, and good luck going up against Robin." Aqualad said.

* * *

><p>Alright contest time, and anyone with the right answer by the time I finish chapter 12 wins.<p>

There is a quote from a movie in here, what is it, and what movie is it from. Bonus points to anyone that can tell me the character in the movie that said it.


	12. Chapter 12

Congratulations to KKCopper for guessing the movie to my contest last chapter, but there was someone that got the bonus part as well, Quincey Forder-Denis De Plaen.

"Either you die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villian" Came from The Dark Knight, and the person that said it was everyone's favorite two-faced villian (Pre villian) Harvey Dent.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Up next in the air hockey tournament, Indigo and Scarlet, who took their places and thus the game began. Scarlet took an early lead with the score becoming 2-0, but Indigo immediately retaliated and gained five points back to back. Scarlet made a couple of unknown trick shots, but Indigo was still in the lead. The swordsgirl was able to score her sixth point, and the game was now 6-4. Indigo then made a feint move and once the puck came back to her, she slammed it and scored her final point.

"Great move, Indigo." Scarlet said as she and Indigo walked away to allow room for Superboy and Artemis to start the fourth round.

Artemis may have good aim, but somehow Superboy was blocking all the shots, and even three of his blocks were able to slide back and make it into Artemis's goal, making the score 3-0 in favor of Superboy. The archer was getting a little flustered, but she just gave a smirk and quickly tied the game, which made Superboy smirk back. Over the next fifteen minutes, the game had reached its match point. The Kryptonian and archer were giving it their all, but finally Superboy saw his opening and made his shot. Artemis moved to her left, but at the last second, the puck bounced off the walls of the board and headed the other way, then bounced and went right into the goal.

"Oh man, that was one crazy game, congrats Conner." Artemis said, just then, M'gann floated over.

"Dinner's ready, everyone, and congratulations to Robin, Wally, Indigo, and Conner for making it to the next round. I hope everyone like dinner, it's chili." The Martian teen said and with that, all nine of them headed over to the table and started serving themselves, and the trio made sure to get plenty of oyster crackers.

The teams all sat around the island and were enjoying their dinner, when all of a sudden a question entered the speedster's mind.

"Black Canary said that Bats asked that training be moved because you guys had a rough time on patrol last night, what happened?" Wally asked.

"Riddler decided to lure us into a trap and Indigo and myself were captured and tossed into Gotham Bay, actually just a typical night for me." Robin said after swallowing a mouthful of chili and crackers.

"It was fun, well until the whole Gotham Bay part, and Cardinal gave Riddler a great finishing blow." Indigo stated after talking a sip of iced tea.

"What was this great finishing blow?" Kaldur asked.

"I got enough leverage and jump kicked him with enough force that he was sent falling backward. Just before I kicked, I posed him a riddle of my own: What's green and purple, but covered in orange and yellow. After he was on his back with me crouched down on his stomach, I gave the answer: You when I land on your sorry butt." Cardinal explained, and as soon as she told the answer, Wally was laughing so hard, after getting some tea in his mouth, that the sweet liquid came spraying out of his nose.

This made the teens stop what they were doing and bust out laughing. It took about ten minutes for everything to calm down, and once the teens had caught their breath, they finished their meal. Cardinal and Scarlet offered to help M'gann clean up so she could see the rest of the tournament, and with that, the others headed back to the air hockey table to continue.

The game between Robin and Wally was already at a score of 6-6 by the time the three girls arrived after finishing up with the kitchen. The two boys were relentless as they continued to block every move. All of a sudden, there was a noticeable gap in Wally's defense, and Robin made his move, using the exact move that beat out Cardinal and scored the winning point.

"Dude so not fair, you must have hacked the game to make it work in your favor." Wally said as he threw his hands up in frustration.

"I don't have to hack to win against you KF." Robin said as he let out his signature laugh. "Alright, Conner and Indigo, you're up." With that, Robin and Wally left the table and the Kryptonian and swordsgirl took their places back at the table.

The game was unpredictable as each player was giving it their all, and using different techniques than in their prior rounds. Conner was able to make three baskets, but his lead didn't last long as Indigo came back and made four baskets back to back. The Kryptonian was getting angry, and just like in battle, his angry was showing in his playing. Indigo was able to score another point, and once the puck reappeared on the table, Conner slammed the puck and let out an angry filled yell, but his plan back fired because as soon as the puck was blocked by Indigo, it had enough force and the puck went back toward Conner so fast that he was unable to block and the puck went in the goal.

"Good game Conner, I do see that you're having anger issues. It's alright, you played a good game." Indigo said as she walked around and took Conner's hand, shaking it out of sportsmanship. At this jester, Most of Conner's anger seemed to melt away, and the two of them walked over.

"Ready to get your butt handed to you, Boy Wonder?" Indigo said with sarcasm in her voice.

"You know, since we're in the finals, this is going to be good." Robin said and his signature laugh came after.

The two got ready, and the game began, Robin easily scored two points, but Indigo came back with a great offense, and scored two herself. The boy wonder just grinned; he realized she was playing for keeps. It was time he went full offensive, and he succeeded in getting another point, but then Indigo just smirked, and pulled a simple trick shot, which disoriented the boy wonder, and she scored. The game was now tied at four; this meant that both teens needed some awesome trick shots to win this game. Twenty minutes passed before the game was now tied at six. The spectators of the game; well mostly Wally, Cardinal and Scarlet; were taking bets on who would win. Wally had twenty bucks on Indigo, and Scarlet and Cardinal both had bet twenty that Robin would win.

"If we win, then you have to pay both of us." Cardinal said.

"Yea, just keep hoping about Indigo winning." Scarlet said, laughing a bit.

"Hey, I may be focused here, but don't think I can't hear you." Indigo said as she continued to block the boy wonder's recent move. This caused everyone, including Robin to laugh.

"You know if you were watching, you'd bet on Robin too." Cardinal said while still laughing.

"That's true." Indigo said, and with that, returned her full and undivided attention to the game.

The game went on for another twenty minutes, and finally Robin tried his trick shot that won him the other rounds. Indigo saw it coming, and reflected it, but the boy wonder knew she would, and sent a different shot right at Indigo's goal, scoring the seventh point.

"Oh come on, I was sure Indigo would win." Wally said, and with that, he grabbed his wallet, but noticed he didn't have forty dollars, he didn't even have twenty.

"I'll take care of that little bet, KF, don't worry." Robin said as he and Indigo walked up to each other and shook hands. "Great game, never had an opponent like you."

"It was a great game." Robin said, and just then, the Zeta Tubes activated.

"Recognized Batman 02"

"Do you have…" Wally started, but was smacked in the head by four different hands back to back. When he turned from the Dark Knight, he saw Artemis and the trio giving him their own unique glares.

"Robin, Cardinal, Scarlet, and Indigo; we have our own mission back in Gotham." Batman said, and with that he turned back toward the Zeta Tubes, and the four teens left their friends/teammates but turned slightly to wave before they entered the tubes.

"Recognized Batman 02; Robin B01; Cardinal B08, Scarlet B09, Indigo B10"

YJYJYJYJ

The quintet didn't even linger in the Batcave for long, as they all headed for the vehicles.

"Scarlet, you ride with Robin this time; Cardinal and Indigo are with me." Batman said as he got into the Batmobile. Cardinal was alright with it, but Indigo just looked at Scarlet, and the teen knew what the stare was about, as she had given Cardinal that same look on the Riddler mission.

The R-Cycle and Batmobile left out. While they were on the road, Batman activated Robin and Scarlet's comms so he could fill them in on what was going on.

"Mr. Freeze is threatening the city, he's gone off the deep end this time." Batman said.

"Oh great, is he using a powerful telescope to freeze the city, or going with a huge glacier that can wipe the city off the map." Cardinal questioned.

"If he doesn't get twenty million dollars by six a.m., he'll freeze the entire city with, and Cardinal was right, a powerful telescope he's rigged into a freeze gun." Batman said.

"It's official, you guys are encyclopedias when it comes to our world." Robin said with a giggle in his speech.

"When you find something you like, you learn all you can about it." Cardinal retorted.

"We have to stop him from getting one final piece he needs to complete the rigging of the old observatory's telescope, that's where we're heading now." Batman stated as they arrived outside of Wayne Enterprises. As everyone was leaving the vehicles, they looked up, and noticed that there was ice covering one of the windows near the top of the building.

Batman pulled out his grappling gun, and the teens followed suit, once they were launched and attached to the roof, the cords started to retract, and lifted the quintet toward their destination.

"What would Freeze need from Wayne Enterprises?" Scarlet questioned.

"We have a small store of cryogenic solution that's used for experiments in R&D." Batman said as they landed on the ledge on either side of the frozen window. The Dark Knight then motioned for the kids to be ready, and he pointed to Cardinal.

The fire controller understood what Batman wanted her to do; she placed her hands on the edge of the ice, and concentrated, within seconds, the ice started to melt a bit, so Cardinal added more heat, and the entire block started melting, it wasn't long before the quintet was in.

"Not so fast, Freeze. " Batman said as all five heroes landed on the semi slick floor.

"Batman, I was wondering when you'd show. You seem to have some new children with you, I hope they enjoy Gotham once it's a frozen wasteland." Mr. Freeze said as he aimed his freeze gun at them. He then shot the gun, making Batman, Scarlet, and Indigo jumped to one side of the beam while Robin and Cardinal jumped to the other side. The two groups recovered from the dodge and glanced at each other. Freeze saw that they were still unfrozen and motioned for eight henchmen, who were also equipped with their own freeze guns.

"You kill the kids, but leave me the Bat." Freeze ordered, and with that, the henchmen took off, and three of the henchmen immediately went for Cardinal, the other five spilt up to take the other three teens.

The three that went after Cardinal all fired their freeze guns, but Cardinal was able to put up three separate shields, and the ice melted on contact with them. Unknown to the red bird, one of the two henchmen that Robin was fighting, turned around and blasted his gun in her direction. It hit her right in the back, and she let out a pained scream as Ice encompassed her torso.

"Cardinal!" Robin shouted when he heard her scream, and was ready to run over and protect his 'twin', but just as he was close, his legs were frozen to the floor.

The henchmen he had left to go help Cardinal managed to get his aim just right. He then walked up to the boy wonder and pulled him backward by his cape, and aimed the gun into his back. Robin let out a soft yelp, causing the dark knight and his two remaining sidekicks to turn in his and Cardinal's direction.

"As you can see Batman, I have your precious birds, and if you don't want to lose them, let me leave with my prize." Freeze said as he walked over and held his freeze gun right at Cardinal, who was semi-conscious.

"Alright, you win." Batman said as he lowered his stance and stood up straight. Indigo and Scarlet followed suit.

What the three heroes did not expect was that Freeze busted the ice around Robin's legs enough that he could be moved, and two henchmen started dragging him toward the elevators while another of the remaining henchmen picked up the now unconscious Cardinal and flung her over his shoulder, and followed the two that had left. The last five henchmen stayed focused on the heroes, but started backing away toward the exit, and Freeze followed.

"Goodbye Batman, I do hope we meet again." Freeze said, then laughed manically, as he had a container of the cryogenic material under his left arm. Before he turned to actually walk away, he shot his freeze gun at the door, creating a solid piece of ice over the opening.

The now trio turned to leave out through the window they entered through, but found that when Freeze first shot at them, the beam had resealed the hole, so they were going to be a while before they got out.

* * *

><p>Guess this story is going to be loaded with little contests, and this chapter has 2.<p>

Contest #1: There are two references to a movie in this chapter, what are the references, and what is the movie.

Contest #2: There is a pattern in the missions. What is the pattern, and how did you figure it out.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright, no one got both parts of my contest last chapter, but only 2 people got part of it.

KKCopper (Being the fangirl she is) got the pattern to my story. Who ever rides on the R-Cycle with Robin, will get held hostage in the next mission. I rode first, and got taken in this mission, Scarlet was riding this mission, so she will be the damsel in distress (along with everyone's favorite little bird) in the next mission.

Reading Nut Cassirole got the reference to the Telescope freezing gun from Batman and Robin (1997) movie.

The other movie reference was "You kill the kids, but leave me the Bat" was a phrase from the same movie, used by freeze when he saw Batman, Robin and Batgirl closing in on the observatory.

Since that is over, on with this next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

One Hour Later

Mr. Freeze had installed the last component to the telescope and it was ready to be used as a giant freezing gun. He inspected the 'gun' one last time.

Meanwhile, Robin and Cardinal were off to the side, surrounded by a dome of ice. The teens were bound with their hands behind their backs, and Freeze was smart enough to remove their utility belts. The boy wonder struggled to get free, but what concerned him more than freeing his arms, was the fact that Cardinal had not woken up since she was hit by that henchman's freeze gun. The dome they were inside wasn't helping matters either, as the temperature inside was falling every five minutes or so.

"Isn't it wonderful, Robin, and soon, six a.m. will be here, then, the city will forever live in winter." Mr. Freeze said, and the sound carried through the dome.

"You really think you can get away with this, Freeze. How many times have we drug you to Arkham after one of your schemes went array?" Robin said as his attention was drawn from his unconscious friend to the villain himself.

"That is where you are wrong this time. Batman wouldn't dare try to stop me as long as I have you and your friend as my prisoners. Even if he did arrive to stop me, you two would be his first priority, seeing as the temperature is reaching close to thirty-two degrees Fahrenheit. Once it reaches zero, your chances of survival will be gone." Freeze said as he positioned himself at the controls of his invention.

Robin couldn't help but mentally agree, Cardinal was still out, and he was starting to feel the cold affect him. The air inside the dome was getting harder to breath in because it was starting to freeze his lungs. He looked at his 'sister' and noticed her breathing was very ragged. Several things were going through his mind, but nothing was forming a solution, that is until he tested the length of rope and knew he could at least get his arms in front of him.

The boy wonder pulled his knees as far in as he could, then lay on his back and arched his body a bit, until his hands started to slip under, and once they were behind his knees, he maneuvered and pulled them under his feet. Now that he had more movement, he went over to Cardinal. He touched her forehead, and was shocked, even inside the dome, she felt normal.

"Okay, the only explanation is that her body temperature became much higher than normal." Robin said to himself. He then sat her up and removed her cape, then placed it over the front of her body, to try and warm her up a bit. It must have helped a little, because Cardinal started to wake up.

"Robin?" Cardinal weakly questioned.

"You going to be alright?" Robin asked, with some relief in his voice.

"Doubt it, that's the one weakness with me, freezing temperatures. From the looks of you, Freeze was smart enough to take our belts, which means I can't activate the special feature I had A put into my cape." Cardinal said, her voice weak, and breathing still ragged.

"What special feature?" Robin questioned.

"The clasp on my belt has a hidden button on it that when pressed, it activates a heating coil in my cape to get my body temperature back up." Cardinal stated.

Just then, the clock in the observatory chimed, and both teens looked at it, six a.m. Freeze then walked up to the telescope and turned it on; the sound of his new freeze gun filled the area. He proceeded to press the two triggers, when all of a sudden a small pellet landed at the villain's feet, and then exploded, blowing Mr. Freeze back away from the controls of the weapon.

"I figured you'd show Batman, but here's the thing, you only have time for one thing; stop me from freezing the city, or save the boy wonder and his friend, but decide quickly, as the girl doesn't seem to have much time left." Freeze said as he got back to his feet and gained his balance.

Just then, a second small pellet landed near the ice dome, and the heat from the explosion was enough to melt an opening. Just then, out of the smoke, two more figures appeared, Indigo and Scarlet. The two female heroes ran into the dome to check on Robin and Cardinal.

"I'm fine, we need Cardinal's belt though." Robin said, as Indigo used his sword to cut the rope on his wrists. Scarlet knew she couldn't leave Cardinal alone, so she used her telekinesis to grab of their friends' belts, and grabbed Cardinal's while Robin's floated over to him.

"There's a hidden button on the clasp, press it." Robin said as he put his belt back on.

"What will that do?" Indigo asked.

"She told me there's a special feature in her cape incase something like this ever happened, and the activation button is on the belt.

Scarlet found the button and pressed it, afterward the three teens watched as Cardinal's cape, that was covering her front, started to glow. Robin watched her breathing and it was starting to regulate, earning a sigh from the boy. Cardinal was now able to sit up, and Indigo freed her hands as well.

"You guys better stand back." Cardinal said as she stood up and secured her cape so it was over her back. She stood tall, and her hands formed into fists, just then her body started glowing, and the ice around them was melting very quickly. It only took a minute before the heat was enough to melt the ice completely.

"Better think again about freezing the city, because now you have to deal with all five of us, and no henchmen are around." Scarlet said, and with that, she held out her hands, and used her telekinesis to lift the frozen villain up into the air.

They were not expecting that he had a small freeze gun hidden behind his back, and he pulled it out. Once he fired, it hit Scarlet's hands, freezing them, thus making her lose her concentration on the fight. The ice formed into one large block connecting her hands together. Seeing this, Cardinal immediately went over and touched the ice, she concentrated enough her hands heated up to start melting the ice. Robin and Indigo went after Freeze, while Batman took to disabling the giant freeze gun. Robin and Indigo were totally in sync with their move, and as soon as Cardinal freed Scarlet's hands, the two joined in. Scarlet again tried using her telekinesis and this time before she did, Indigo had knocked the small freeze gun out of the villain's hand. Mr. Freeze was now floating in the air.

"Finally, drop him." Cardinal said, and Scarlet did so. As Freeze fell, Cardinal sent a strong fire blast right up into the air. The fire collided with the villain, and once he hit the ground, his helmet was totally melted.

"This is for what you did to Cardinal and Scarlet, and wanted to do to the city." Indigo said as she walked up, and gave him a strong punch to his face, knocking him out.

"Alright, the gun is disabled, what happened here?" Batman questioned as he walked up to see how the teens did.

"Freeze learned not to tick us off, that's what happened." Indigo said, but just as the last word was spoken, Cardinal started to pass out. Scarlet quickly caught her, and Robin and Indigo were right by her side.

"I'm alright. Guess my body temperature isn't back to normal yet." Cardinal said, just then, Batman cuffed Freeze, and came to see if she was alright.

"You can warm up in the Batmobile, just need to make a stop by Arkham." Batman said and with that, he started dragging Freeze to the exit. The four teens followed, but made sure to keep an eye on Cardinal.

YJYJYJYJ

One Hour Later

After dropping Freeze at Arkham, the R-Cycle and Batmobile returned home, and Indigo helped Cardinal out of the car. Alfred was ready with blankets and wrapped them around her and Robin, as she had removed her cape for the ride home.

"Man, now I see how you're so calm when you get kidnapped, Dick, it happens so much." Kristi stated after removing her mask.

"That's nothing you should see what happens when I'm taken as Dick and not Robin." Dick said as he looked at the girls with his blue eyes. "Hey Alfred, how about some of your famous hot cocoa."

"Of course Master Dick, I suppose you are a bit on the chilly side." Alfred said, and with that, left out of the bat cave. Batman had vanished as soon as they arrive, but Bruce came walking out of the uniform vault.

"Why don't you kids go into the study and sit in front of the fire, I'm sure Alfred was already prepared with that one." Bruce said as he headed for the stairs himself. "After you change of course."

The teens were way ahead of him, and in no time, the girls emerged from the vault, then Dick entered. Once he came out, they all headed into the study, and sure enough, Bruce was right, Alfred had already made a fire to help warm them up.

"Man, I bet Jasmine never has to deal with those kinds of things, not having any powers and such." Reina stated as they all sat down.

"Who's Jasmine?" Dick asked just as Alfred entered the room with four mugs of steaming hot cocoa.

"Oh, she's another Original Character. Here's the funny thing, I'd come up with Reiena and the person that came up with Jasmine reviewed it, and said that they had come up with a twin for you. Her name is Jasmine Grayson, and when you guys are fighting crime, she goes by Jay, her tunic is blue where yours is red." Reina stated as she thankfully accepted a mug from Alfred.

"Okay, what is this obsession with me in your dimension?" Dick excitedly questioned as Alfred offered him the last mug.

"We can't help it if you're the cutest sidekick in all of DC comics. Not everyone comes up with characters that have some connection with you. OffMyTea, the one that came up with Jasmine shares her account with a friend, and her friend came up with a new sidekick for Ollie." CC said as she took a sip of the warming liquid. "Oh man, when you said famous, you weren't kidding, this is the best I've ever had.

"I've read about her, Alana aka Crow. She's Ollie's biological daughter, and she becomes fast friends with you and Jay. Alana's creator wrote a story where you, Jasmine, and Alana meet at the watchtower and play tag while the league discusses stuff. That story is kind of a DCAU or detective comics alternate universe story, as you guys are all about eight or nine in the story, not sure of that though." Kristi said as she though about finding that story online.

"Speaking of Dick being eight years old there's this one story by an author named ProtectorKorii, it's about Santa, I found it around Christmas last year. It's so adorable, you and this kid at school, after you're living with Bruce, get into this debate about santa, you still believed in him, and the kid really hit below the belt when he brought up John and Mary. It's called Belief, and I just wanted to cry during it sometimes." Reina said, as the mention of Dick being eight years old brought up the memory.

"Hey, I'm the one that suggested that idea to her. I'm KKCopper, I can't believe it." Kristi said in excitement.

"Korii said that, but I didn't know it was you. I wasn't kidding, I really did want to cry while I was reading that story." Reina said, then looked from Kristi to CC to see what her reaction was, but was surprised to see that CC had fallen asleep with her mug of cocoa in her hands.

"It's alright, I'll carry her to bed. I think she has the right idea though, and Reina, the covers should be warm enough for you tonight." Dick said as he got out of his chair and walked up to CC. He carefully to her mug, and handed it to Reina. He then picked her up and carried her up the stairs, and into her room. He emerged a couple of minutes later, and saw Kristi and Reina heading to their rooms. "Night girls."

"Night Dick." Reina and Kristi stated at the same time, and with that, they closed their doors, and Dick headed across the hall to his room.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank OffMyTea and ProtectorKorii for allowing me permission to mention their character and story respectivally.<p>

ProtectorKorii, I only mentioned the first two chapters of "Belief" because I just read chapter 3 about an hour prior to updating my story. I had finished typing this yesterday, but wanted to give others time to enter my little contest, but I should get this posted now. Also Korii, this entire story is set one year after my first story, so that's why I said I found the story around Christmas last year.

One Final note to quincy (I'm not sure how to type the rest of your penname), you know who you are. The reason Greg's other works are not mentioned, is that this is pretty much a Young Justice Fangirl dream, and my co-conspirators in this story probably were not even born with Gargoyles came on, and I've never really followed Greg's other shows.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, before anyone starts reading this. I'm rating this chapter T, you will see why when you read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Everyone at Mount Justice was relaxing; Kaldur had decided to read a crime book that Robin had suggested, M'gann and Conner had headed out to Happy Harbor's mall for a couple of hours, Wally was away with his uncle in Central City fighting Captain Boomerang and Mirror Master (a deadly combination if they work together right). Artemis had arrived as was fixing up some arrows for their next mission when it came up. Just then the computer announced the arrival of four heroes.

"Recognized Robin B01; Cardinal B08; Scarlet B09; Indigo B10"

The four teens walked in, and just as they did, the computer announced the arrival of M'gann and Conner. When the Martian saw the four teens from Gotham, she dropped her shopping bags, and floated over to them.

"Hello guys, how was Gotham last night?" M'gann asked, just then, Reina sneezed.

"Well, thanks to Mr. Freeze I have a cold, it would figure." Reina answered.

"Couldn't you fight him with your fire power?" Artemis asked as she finished up with her arrows and walked over to them.

"Well, that's the thing, if my body temp hits what's normal for you guys, or even close, I'm pretty much useless in a fight. Freezing temperatures are the only think that can really stop me from fighting." Reina said as she looked at the 15 year old archer.

"You said when your body temp reaches normal for us, what's normal for you right now?" Conner asked as that detail stuck in his mind.

"Around 150 or so, but I feel as normal as I would in my dimension. So, any plans for today." Reina answered then stated. Just then the zeta tubes activated.

"Recognized Red Arrow B06"

"Hey, Speedy." Kristi said, purposely using his original name as the older archer materialized. Without hesitation, he quickly knocked three arrows and had his bow turned sideways, ready to attack the three 'strange' girls. He released, but the girls didn't move, just as the arrows were about three feet away from the girls, they suddenly dropped. When Red Arrow looked up, he saw a transparent dark red colored field surrounding them.

"What the heck is going on here?" The archer questioned as he noticed that Robin and the other members of the team were not attacking the three 'intruders'.

"Well, if you were part of the team, you'd know." Artemis said, not meaning any harm with that comment, as over the past year, she's come to respect the older archer.

"Look, just because you took my place on the team, doesn't mean you're better than me." Red Arrow said as he walked up and got in Artemis's face.

"First off, Speedy, we're not even from this dimension, second, can I speak to you in the gym for a moment." CC said as she got a stern look on her face. The team, and even Reina and Kristi had scared looks on their faces, caused by the angry tone in their friend's voice.

"Fine." Red Arrow said, and with that, the two headed toward the gym.

"We better follow her, and make sure she doesn't hurt Roy too bad." Reina said, worried about CC and Roy. With that, Reina and Kristi headed off toward the gym. Just as they were close, they heard yelling, and it was Roy's voice.

"What do you want?" Roy's voice said as it carried into the hallway.

"Look I know you don't like Arty for taking your place on the team, but you decided to leave because you felt you weren't appreciated. Just give her a break, she didn't ask for you to leave or your place on the team. You wouldn't join them even when they came to you a week after you walked out of the Hall of Justice and offered you the chance to join, and you still turned them down. You put everyone through crap, and even though they won't show it, I know that Robin, and probably even Wally are still upset about that. They saw you as a brother, and you go and just walk out. I know exactly how they feel." CC said as she got right into his face.

"Oh please, the team, or what they think it to be, is better off without me, and as for Rob and KF, they haven't shown any emotion about my leaving. They don't care that I left either, they probably still see this as a game." Roy said.

"YOU THINK THEY DON'T CARE, DID YOU EVER THINK TO ASK THEM BEFORE F***ING FLIPPING THEM OFF THE WAY YOU DID. YOU PROMISED YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE FOR THEM AND THEN TOLD THEM TO NEVER CALL AGAIN. YOU ALSO HAVE THE BALLS TO WALK AROUND SO D*** PROUD AND SUCH, YOU F***ING D**K." CC hollered and with a speed that would make Wally and Barry proud she had pinned the archer to the wall with her arm pushing on his throat. "YOU DON'T THINK DO YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU DO THINK IS THAT NOONE CARES ABOUT YOU, BUT THEY DO AND YOU JUST GO AND LEAVE THEM. IF I HAD MY WAY THERE WOULD BE NO FIGHTING BUT SINCE THERE IS, YOU THE TEAM AND THE LEAGUE ARE THE ONLY ONES WILLING TO HELP."

"Come on, you're just overreacting." Roy said as CC moved her arm off his throat and released him to walk away.

Reina and Kristi were trying to keep out of it, but what they or Roy didn't except was that CC turned and just nailed the archer in the left eye with a full force straight on punch. The two girls saw this and ran, both grabbing an arm on CC to keep her from pummeling Roy further.

"Roy, I have to agree with what she said. You were even reluctant to ask for Aqualad's help in Taipei when you guys were fighting Sportsmaster and Cheshire." Kristi said as she was still trying to keep a tight hold on CC.

"Yea, so what if the League kept the Watchtower a secret, well all but Ollie. The cave was compromised, so they had to find someway to hide their headquarters. They were doing it so they didn't have another encounter with Joker like they did." Reina said.

"Wait how do you know it was Joker that compromised the cave?" CC asked, as she was **finally** able to calm down.

"Issue #1 and #2 of the companion comics to the series." Reina said as she thought it was safe to release CC, and Kristi followed suit. Just then, they heard the others come running to see what was going on.

"What…?" Robin started, but he was shocked when he saw Red Arrow holding his left eye.

"CC just got carried away." Kristi stated when she looked from the shocked team to Red Arrow.

"Guys, I'm sorry if I seemed not to care about you when I walked out of the Hall that day. I was just feat up with everything that was going on. They were treating us like sidekicks, but now, I see that your team is good, and that you are helping where the League can't go. Artemis, this is to you, I'm sorry if I ever made you think that you didn't belong here. You are a great hero, and you work well with the team." Red Arrow said as he walked past the girls and stopped so he could see the whole team.

Robin, Aqualad, and KF walked up and just patted him on the back, and he knew that they forgave him. Conner and M'gann may not have known him as well as the boys, but they too forgave him. Artemis was hesitant, but after looking at the trio, she figured that this whole fight started because of her, and so she did accept the older archer's apology, and just gave the girls a grin, like she was silently saying thank you.

"How about we go celebrate that the original four sidekicks are friends again?" Reina stated as she let out a sigh of relief that everything was back to normal.

"Sounds good, but where?" CC asked.

"How about the Gotham city arcade, it's not crowded right now." Robin said as he thought.

"Doesn't Bats prohibit other heroes in his city?" Red Arrow asked as that rule, or more like command, popped into his mind.

"Well, we're just celebrating, and I'm sure I can convince him to let everyone come." Robin said as he turned to leave the room and contact Batman.

"So, who exactly are you three?" Roy asked, hoping not to get attacked by CC again.

"We're from a dimension of Earth where you and actually all of this is nothing but the product of someone's imagination." Kristi said as she looked Roy right in his green eyes, since he had removed his domino mask that had started falling off once his left eye started swelling. The rest of the team had left to do their own things until they heard from Robin if they had the green light or not.

"Here's something funny too, we all have come up with our own characters back in our dimension, and when we came here, we got their powers/abilities and then the next day our eyes changed, well the day after that, mine and Reina's hair grew longer, to match our characters'." CC said as she thought Roy might get a kick out of it.

"So, your character has a short fuse huh?" Roy sarcastically stated.

"No, that's just me when something happens like a bit ago." CC stated.

"We've already had two run-ins with Batman's rouge gallery, it was cool to face them, but there were drawbacks." Reina stated, and this earned a confused look from Roy.

"We're staying with Batman and Robin till we're ready to head home." Kristi said, hoping that would calm the confusion.

"So he's letting you guys help him, that's a first." Roy said, surprised that the ornery old bat was allowing anyone besides Robin to help out in Gotham.

"Pretty much, but hey, it's cool to hang out in…" Kristi stated, but Reina elbowed her in the ribs.

"You know what we promised Bats." Reina stated as Kristi turned to look at her.

"Oh yea." Kristi said as she started to blush from embarrassment. "He'd have our heads if we told."

"It's alright, I know about Dick Grayson being Robin, I have for years and Bats knows it." Roy said.

"Oh, well we actually get to live at Wayne Manor; no other Robin fan in our dimension can say that they have actually had two adventures or even gotten to stay with THE Robin from the DC Comics." Kristi said, happy that she could finally say it.

"Alright guys, well, we all have the go ahead, but once we're done at the arcade everyone but Roy, and the four of us, have to return here. Then the five of us can go walking around, since I don't get to see Roy very often, Batman gave him more time in Gotham. On my way back, I contacted KF and he'll meet us there." Robin said as he returned from his room.

"Cool, let's go tell the others." Reina said, and she was the first one out of the room.

* * *

><p>The yelling at Roy part with CC, well I can't take credit for that, CoolioChick5 gave me what to say. Myself, KKCopper, and Coolio all agreed that someone should tell Roy to pull the stick out of his A**, but we also agreed that Coolio should be the one to do it. Please let me know how you like this chapter.<p>

Coming up: Mission #3 in Gotham for the trio.


	15. Chapter 15

okay, I wasn't going to upload anything before christmas, but got bored with writing in a notebook, lol.

Before I go any further, I'd like to give my buddy KKCopper AKA Kristi in this story, some special props. I wrote a song fic called He Lives In You, and when she reviewed it, KK brought something to my attention that I had not thought of. Dick and Reiena's parents fell to their death, well so did Mufasa, but I explained to her that I saw them more as Kovu and Vitani than I saw Dick as Simba, and really I saw Bruce as Simba, so Mufasa's Death related more to him because Mufasa was murdered.

Still, KK, you're great and I'm glad to see that you are not only a DC Comics fan, but a Disney fan as well.

One with the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Thirty Minutes Later

The teens all met up, and of course Wally was late, but since they just arrived, they figured on having a late lunch. Robin knew of a great diner where the group could eat, so he led the way. When they arrived, they found a place in back and the waitress came immediately, taking the groups order, and about two minutes later bringing their drinks. About twenty minutes later, the order was brought out. The teens enjoyed their meal, and Robin went to take care of the tab, saying it was his treat with Gotham being his city.

The group left out and the boy wonder lead the way to the arcade. Batman (Bruce) had given his ward/partner enough money for each teen to have $50 to spend at the arcade. Robin was right about the place being deserted. Conner was drawn to a strength test game but instead of giving it his all (and breaking the thing); he wanted to see if he could control himself. Megan had followed to watch her boyfriend in action and to see if the training from the past year was helping. The Kryptonian punched, and it registered as average strength.

Megan was jumping up and down happily. Kaldur had decided on playing skill games, like whack-a-mole or even the claw machine. Robin, the trio, and Roy were at Dance Dance Revolution. Roy decided to just watch, seeing as he never really danced. He was surprised that Reina was able to keep up with the 13-year-old acrobat, but in the end, Robin won. Kristi and CC went next, and it wasn't long before Kristi won.

"While Robin and Kristi decided whether or not to see who could win between them, Artemis and Wally had gotten into an argument over who was better at skee ball.

"Geez, you two, just have a contest, oh and Wally, you know I have something to blackmail you with, just for future reference." Reina said as a smirk appeared on her face.

"You said there was no film!" Wally excitedly said.

"Have you ever seen in the movies were anyone saying that was telling the truth?" Reina said with annoyance in her voice.

"Okay, Reina, you're scaring me. What happened to make Wally so scared of you?" Roy questioned.

Reina rummaged around in her backpack, and pulled out a picture. Roy grabbed it, and once he saw the image, all the color drained out of his face.

"He ticked us off by flirting with us, and we'd had it with him constantly arguing with Artemis." Kristi said as she looked over the older archer's shoulder.

The picture Roy was holding was of a terrified Wally tired to a chair and his hair was dyed purple.

"That, along with getting the crap beat out of him prior to this, taught him not to flirt with us, and to be nicer to Artemis." CC said with a giggle to her voice as she pointed to the picture; just then, she spotted a laser tag arena. "How about a laser tag battle?"

"Okay, but who is one which team?" Kaldur asked as he, Megan, and Conner arrived at the rest of the group.

"How about Robin, me, Reina, CC, and Roy on one team and the rest of you on the other." Kristi said as she thought, they had a better chance with an archer on each team.

"Okay." Everyone said, liking the odds of the team.

"Only one rule, no superpowers." Reina said quietly, but everyone was able to hear her.

"Oh come on." Wally said out of frustration.

"Your power is the reason for the rule; you'd be all over the place." CC said, knowing exactly why Reina had set this rule.

"Alright, let's go." Robin said, and with that, the group headed into the arena after getting their vests and guns, making sure the right people were on the right team.

YJYJYJYJ

Inside the Laser Tag Arena

It seemed like the teaming was perfect. Robin's team was really using their normal skills to their advantage, but what they didn't expect was that Artemis and Roy were getting into their own war. What Roy didn't know is that Artemis had a plan and she explained it to Wally (Can you believe it, them working together). While Artemis had the 19 year old archer's attention, Wally snuck around to blast him as much as possible.

What the speedster didn't suspect was that Kristi saw him get into position, and just before he fired, she saw the laser sight appear on Roy, so she decided to save him fro a hit. Kristi ran and tackled him to the ground, and Reina looked over, noticing Wally, so she just started blasting at him.

"Thanks, didn't see him." Roy said as he and Kristi stood up.

"Anytime, now let's finish this, we only have about fifteen minutes left on our time in here." Kristi said and with that, she turned and shot at Conner who was about to shoot CC.

Fifteen Minutes Later

The teens' time was up, and when they got their scores, it turned out that Robin's team won by a single point.

"If Kristi hadn't knocked Roy out of the way, I could have gotten at least two more shots." Wally said in frustration as they headed for the door.

"Oh please, you can't even keep focused on missions, you would have hit him; although that was a good save Kristi." CC stated.

Once they were outside of the arcade, everyone but Robin, the trio, and Roy headed for the Zeta Tubes, while wasn't far, since Artemis used it, explaining that she had once while visiting her cousin (when the reds attacked). The remaining teens started walking and when the trio looked at Robin, they noticed he had removed his shades.

"So, Dick, how you know these three girls?" Roy asked, still not clear on that part.

"Remember the story I told you about my adventure last year?" Dick said

"Yea, wait, these are the two that helped you fight Faust." Roy responded as he recalled the story Dick told him last year.

"Well, we just met CC the day we came here, but yes." Reina stated, but just then, a group of men came out of a nearby and surrounded the kids.

"Remember, try to fight, but not at your best." Kristi mentally said to the others.

"Right." The four said back.

The ambushers advanced and each on of the five teens fought the best they could (hiding their true skill). Just as they took out the men, a strange sensation started to come over them. Kristi was the first to really feel the effects. When she started to fall backward, Roy unsteadily caught her. The five teens were all feeling like they were unbalanced, and nauseous.

"It seems I have a double prize here in Gotham. Not only can I capture Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, but also Oliver Queen's ward from Star City." A voice said from the same alley the five men came from.

"I know you, Count Vertigo, but why do you want us?" Roy wearily asked as he continued to feel nauseous.

"I actually have a team in Star City looking for you, Mr. Harper. You see, I need to procure certain items from both Wayne Tech and Queen Industries, and you two shall help me." Vertigo said

"No way." Dick said as he fought back the urge to lose his lunch.

"In order to get you two back, Queen and Wayne have to give me the tech I demand." Vertigo said, and just as he finished, Reina and CC fell to the sidewalk, unconscious. Kristi's body, still being supported by Roy, went limp as she lost consciousness about thirty seconds after her friends.

It didn't take long before the two billionaires' wards passed out. The villain then let his vertigo inducing power vanish, and just as it ended, his henchmen were starting to get up off the ground where the kids had knocked them out.

"Take the two boys, and the girl that Mr. Harper is holding. I'm positive that Wayne and Queen will be more than willing to help if we also have an innocent victim." Vertigo said as two of his minions were picking up Roy and Kristi, while the other three went to get a van. When the van arrived, one of the three in the vehicle left out and got Dick. As soon as the three teens were secured in the back of the van, Vertigo got in the front passenger seat and the van sped off.

* * *

><p>I know I've done alot of contests, but this one is actually related to the show YOung Justice. There is a phrase quoted in chapter 14 from an episode of Young Justice. All people that get it right will get a special congrats on chapter 16.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Alright, so a slight glitch with my contest, the phrase is in chapter 13, not fourteen, thanks KKCopper for pointing that out.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Thirty Minutes Later

Reina and CC were starting to come to, but as they did, they noticed that they were no longer on the sidewalk, but in the alley Vertigo came out of. The girls sat up, and when they did, noticed a shadowy figure. The two friends jumped up and got into a fighting stance, just them a second figure appeared.

"Relax girls; it's me, what happened, and where are Dick, Roy and Kristi?" A gravely voice said.

"Batman, it's you, but how did you know where we were." CC stated after she recognized the voice.

"Your comm. links. Roy and Dick's GPS said that they were separated from you, and Kristi is with them." The second figure stated. When we noticed that you five were separated, we came to investigate."

"Ollie, is Queen Industries working on anything that Count Vertigo would want." Reina said as the evens prior to her and CC blacking out came back to her.

"Vertigo, that would explain his goons over in Star City." Green Arrow stated. "I took out a group of them before Bruce called me."

Just then all four comm. links beeped.

"Master Bruce, Master Oliver; a package just arrived with both of your names written on it." Alfred's voice said over the link.

"We're on our way, via Zeta Tubes." Batman said, Green Arrow handed the girls their backpacks.

"Thank goodness we put parts of our costumes in our bags." Reina said, and with that, her and CC went behind a nearby dumpster, and a couple of minutes later, they emerged as Cardinal and Indigo. Green Arrow had a bewildered look.

"We had our bodysuits on under our clothes." CC stated as she saw Green Arrow's face.

"Let's head home, you girls going to be okay." Batman said, then he noticed Cardinal and Indigo were still a little dizzy. The girls nodded and the quartet headed out.

YJYJYJYJ

The dimly lit room was small, but there was enough light to see that there was enough space for three bodies. The largest one was starting to stir, and opened its eyes, the green orbs surveying the room. Just then, the other two started to wake up.

"Dick, Kristi; you two alright?" The first waking body asked.

Yea, just waiting for the room to stop spinning." Dick sarcastically said as his blue eyes were also looking around.

"Okay, remind me to kick Vertigo's butt. HEY, oh great." Kristi added, but as she started to move to get up, she realized her wrists and ankles were bound by rope.

The boys tried to get up, but found they too were tied up. Just as they settled down from their struggles, the metal door to the room opened, and Vertigo himself walked in.

"Well, well; Mr. Harper and Mr. Grayson, and you, young lady; I hope you find your accommodations suitable. I have already sent my demands to your guardians. Oh, before I leave, I'd like to advice you against attempting escape." Vertigo stated, as he looked at Roy, Dick and Kristi with an evil smirk on his face. The three teens just glared at him, and seeing their anger toward him, Vertigo left.

Roy and Dick looked at each other, then at Kristi, who had a look of thought.

"You have an idea of what he means, want to share." Roy stated.

"Well, in one show based on this dimension, Batman had a run in with Vertigo, and at one point, Vertigo had planted other devices like the one over his eye all over the room." Kristi explained as she thought back to Batman: The animated series, and the episode Off Balance.

YJYJYJYJ

The quartet of Batman, Cardinal, Indigo, and Green Arrow arrived in the Batcave via Zeta Tubes, and quickly changed, then headed upstairs.

"Sirs, ladies; this is what arrived." Alfred said as he handed Bruce a large box. The billionaire inspected the box, and when he saw that Alfred was correct, it was indeed addressed to both Bruce and Ollie.

Everyone gathered around as the two billionaires took to opening the box after setting it down on the desk in the study. Ollie had gotten one of his regular arrows and used it like a pair of scissors on the tape. When the box was opened, there were four items inside: Dick's sunglasses, Kristi's backpack, and Roy's cell phone. The fourth item was a video tape. Bruce headed for the cave, and everyone followed.

Once they were in the cave, Bruce put the video tape in the computer, and it instantly started.

_"Hello Mr. Wayne, and a nice hello to you as well Mr. Queen. I believe by now you know that I have your precious wards, well there is also a young lady here that was with them. You can get them back, but it will cost you a high price. Both of your companies have key components to a weapon I'm planning, and you will both deliver the components to me tomorrow by 2 pm, or the children will be staying here indefinitely. Remember, tomorrow at 2 pm. The list of components is in a saved text on Mr. Harper's phone." _Count Vertigo said, and with his demands made, the camera was moved to show the three hostages.

Bruce and Ollie were seething with anger, but not as much as Reina and CC. Ollie grabbed Roy's phone and found the text. The list showed exact items that both Queen Industries and Wayne Tech had in their inventory, which meant that Vertigo had been checking into things before kidnapping the boys.

"Alright, I have a plan, but it needs to be discussed with the team. We're going, girls get ready, and you will be 'escorting' me and Ollie to the cave. There is an extra cycle that Dick uses sometimes, and he wouldn't mind you guys using his regular cycle." Bruce said.

"So, you and Ollie are going to fill in the team on a mission, shouldn't you guys let Clark know first." Reina said as she turned to leave to get ready.

"She has a point, he can be there to tell the plan, but we will be appearing to show that we are willing to cooperate with any plans they have to get Dick, Roy and Kristi back." Bruce stated to Ollie and CC as Reina was getting changed.

"So, we're just going to take the items to Vertigo." Cardinal said as she came out, finishing braiding her hair; then CC went to get changed.

"We'll be taking him the components listed, but they will be duplicates, and can't really work." Bruce said, looking at Ollie.

"We've run into this problem before, and so, we started making plastic duplicates of any components like what he's asking for." Ollie explained, and as he did, Bruce headed over to the Bat computer.

"Superman, come in." Bruce said, and not even a second later, the Man of Steel came up on the screen.

"Bruce, what's wrong?" Superman questioned, knowing it wasn't often that Bruce would call, only Batman.

"Dick, Roy, and a friend of their have been kidnapped by Vertigo, we have a plan but need you to be at the cave when me, Ollie, Cardinal, and Indigo arrive." Bruce said.

"Oh great, not again." Superman said, since he knew this happened a lot. "Alright, but who are Cardinal and Indigo?"

"Remember when Robin went to that other dimension last year, well the two girls, and a new friend of theirs got pulled into our dimension about three days ago. They have their own powers here, and I've been letting them help me and Dick here in Gotham." Bruce quickly explained, and just then, Indigo came walking out of the changing area, and saw Superman on the screen.

"I see he took your advice Cardinal." Indigo said as she was finishing fastening her sword.

"Yea." Cardinal said as she checked her utility belt one last time.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment. Are you guys using the Zeta Tubes?" Superman asked.

"No, it won't take long to get their on Robin's motorcycles, that's how we will be arriving." Bruce said. "See you in about an hour."

With that, the four of them headed to the Batcave's garage and got on two of the cycles, Cardinal and Indigo driving. They then headed out through the Cliffside exit and started their journey to Happy Harbor.

YJYJYJYJ

The three teens were getting tired of not doing anything, but if Kristi was right, doing nothing was better than going through that vertigo feeling again. Just then, Roy decided to give escape a shot.

"Roy, don't, you heard what Kristi said." Dick stated as he heard Roy stuggling to get his arms infront of him.

"We have to try something, whatever Vertigo is planning, I doubt we'll be getting out of here alive." Roy said as he continued his efforts, and he was successful, and thus he untied his ankles.

Once his ankles were free, he got up and headed for the door, but just then, the vertigo feeling was starting to kick in. Roy got dizzy quickly and fell to his knees. Dick and Kristi were trying not to focus on the feeling, but it was much stronger than when they first encountered the villain that was holding them hostage. It wasn't long before the three teens couldn't fight it anymore, and all three lost consciousness again. This time, it only took about five minutes for them to regain consciousness, and when they did, they saw Vertigo himself.

"I tried to warn you children, but unfortunately Mr. Harper was very impatient. Next time, the power of my hidden devices will intensify, but I shall untie you so you can be more comfortable, until the time of the exchange." Vertigo said, and with that, two of his henchmen came in and cut the rope keeping them bound. The Count and his men then left out, and locked the door behind them.

"Roy, next time, listen to Kristi, and quit being so stubborn." Dick said as the three of them were rubbing their wrists to get the feeling back.

"Okay, so she was right this time, but I'll take my chances any other time." Roy said as they started walking around.

"I could use my telekinesis, but the effect will activate." Kristi said as she walked over to the door.

"YOU HAVE TELEKINESIS?" Roy excitedly said.

"Yea, along with telepathy, ability to create force fields, and invisibility." Kristi said as she turned to the archer.

"We can't risk another dose of Vertigo's power though, we just have to sit this one out." Dick said as he looked at both of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

At Mount Justice, the team was surprised when Superman arrived via Zeta Tubes. They all gathered in the briefing room as he ordered and were wondering what was going on, and why wasn't Batman there.

"The team has a big mission in Gotham. Batman has granted you all permission to handle this, as he and Robin will be working on it from their side. Cardinal and Indigo will be joining you as well." Superman said, and just then, the computer announced the arrival of Cardinal, Indigo and two authorized guests.

"Hey guys, so what's going on, wait is that…" Kid Flash started then he saw Bruce Wayne get of the cycle that Cardinal was driving.

"Mr. Wayne and Mr. Queen's wards have been kidnapped, along with a young girl that was with them. They have asked us to send a covert team in to try and rescue them while Wayne and Queen make an exchange." Superman said as Cardinal, Indigo, Bruce and Ollie walked over to the area where the young teens were.

"If they're going to make the exchange, then why do we have to go and save them?" Superboy asked in an annoyed tone.

"The parts we are trading will be decoys, since Count Vertigo is the one that took the kids, and if he gets the real parts, it would be disastrous." Ollie said, as if he was expecting one of the teens to ask that.

"Heavy on the dis, Mr. Wayne and Mr. Queen filled us in on what the requested parts could do if they were ever assembled together, and Mr. Queen is right, defiantly Disastrous." Indigo said as she got a look from Bruce.

"Okay, so did Scarlet go with Batman and Robin." Miss Martian questioned.

"This is the video we received along with our wards things, proving Vertigo had them." Ollie said as Superman typed on the keyboard he pulled up, and Vertigo appeared.

The team watched it, but were shocked when it got to the end of his demands, and he moved out of the way of the camera and revealed the three teens.

"Wait, that's Kristi with them, but she was in Gotham with Robin and Roy… wait a minute, look at Mr. Wayne's ward, put a pair of sunglasses on him and you get Robin." Conner stated as he noticed these things.

"Looks like you figured it out, Dick is Robin." Bruce said in his Batman voice, seeing there was no longer any reason to hide the truth from the team.

"No wonder he stayed so calm when the Reds attacked. Besides doing this for five years, he watched his parents fall to their death." Artemis added.

"If Dick Grayson is Robin, then doesn't that mean…" Kid Flash started to say.

"Yes, I'm Batman, when this video was shown, I thought you might figure it out. Dick, Roy, and Kristi are in serious trouble. The reason you are going to save them is that Ollie and I must be present at the ransom drop." Bruce said, now completely using his Batman tone.

"He did not say the location in the video, but it was in the text along with the components he needed. I'm working on getting what I need from Star City, and the components should be at Wayne Tech by now." Ollie said.

"We have to save them, that Vertigo effect of his is harsh, but you guys experienced it for yourselves, I don't have to tell you." Indigo said as she was finishing adjusting her sword, since she didn't drive the cycle with it strapped to her back.

"We will leave you to come up with a plan of rescue, the diagram to the building should be in the computer's database." Bruce said, and with that, he and Ollie headed for the Zeta Tubes. It wasn't until after the two billionaires left that Superman said he had to get back to Metropolis, so he also left.

"I can't believe it, why didn't he ever tell us." Artemis somewhat hollered.

"Batman forbad him to. We knew of course, and Roy did, but that's only because, Roy and Dick have been good friends for years, seeing how Ollie and Bruce are friends." Indigo explained to the young archer.

"Indigo's right, we can't dwell on this, we have to come up with a plan to save them. I found a blueprint to the address that Ollie found on Roy's phone, and it's kind of complex, not to mention the fact that this is Vertigo we're dealing with." Cardinal said as looked up from the keyboard she had pulled up without anyone noticing, and to the blueprints mentioned, she was then looking back at the keyboard typing very quickly.

"You seem to have some hacking skills of your own." Aqualad said as he noticed how swiftly her fingers were moving over the keys.

"Looks like a bit more of Reiena's coming to me, she's not as good at hacking as Robin, but still has some skill." Cardinal said as she looked back at the keyboard.

"I think I've gotten into the security cameras, and I was right, Vertigo's got goons all over the place." Cardinal said as several screens popped up around them, Indigo studied the images and blueprints carefully.

"Okay, Artemis and Aqualad I think your skills are best suited for a quiet attack. M'gann and Superboy, you'll be a distraction to lure a great deal of the goons outside through the back. KF, your speed will provide a sweep of the entire building, try to find them and see what the situation is. Once we know where Dick, Roy and Kristi are, Cardinal and I will go in and get them, hopefully Vertigo hasn't tortured them." Indigo said as she thought through the teams skill set.

"That sounds logical; I am very impressed, Indigo. I believe we have our plan, now we wait until it is time." Aqualad said as he stepped forward and congratulated the sword girl for a wonderful plan.

"One thing, what if any of us get caught and used as leverage against the others?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yea, surely there's a plan for that." Superboy said, also seeing the hole in Indigo's plan.

"Just wait and one of us will get you out of trouble." Indigo stated, and Cardinal was standing behind her nodding her head in agreement.

"It's only 8 at night, the drop doesn't happen until tomorrow afternoon, what are we going to do till then?" Miss Martian asked.

"I say we get some intense training done, it wouldn't hurt to be at our best." Cardinal said, thinking about this the whole time.

Just then, as if on cue, Black Canary came into the room.

"What's going on here?" The combat trainer asked, seeing some serious looks on the faces of the team.

"Robin… Dick Grayson, Roy Harper, and Kristi have been kidnapped by Count Vertigo. The team figured it out about Robin, so Bruce told his secret too. We just finished coming up with a plan of action to get them back, but we have about eighteen hours to kill before the drop is to go down." Cardinal said, realizing that she could use Dick's real name around the team.

"We all decided to have an intense training session, and I say we all get to use our powers, no matter who we are up against." Aqualad said.

"Oh please, whoever I'm up against, I can outrun them." Kid Flash said with plenty of confidence.

"Okay, I'll go up against you, and prove you wrong Flash Boy." Cardinal said, and used the wrong name knowing that would tick him off.

"Aqualad, I'd like a one on one with you, water bearer swords against my sword." Indigo said, with a smile, like she actually wanted this, knowing how skilled the Atlantean was, and he just nodded in agreement, with a slight smile on his face.

"Artemis, how would you like to help me against KF?" Cardinal said, as she knew that Superboy and Miss Martian would spare together.

"Sure, can finally put him in his place." Artemis said as she got an evil/vengeful smirk on her face.

"That's not fair!" Kid Flash said.

"Well, she'd be left out, and she has to train too, if Dick hadn't been caught while we were in civvies, he'd be here to help her." Indigo said as she turned around, seeing why Cardinal wanted this team up, well that, and I'm sure they could dish out some descent punishment for all the crap he's pulled over the past year.

YJYJYJYJ

The three captured teens were still bored, but now Roy really got to know about Kristi's powers. The archer was trying to figure a way out of this, without activating the devices again.

"It's no use, some how I think the devices are rigged to the door, so if any attempts are made from this side of the door with it locked, then they activated." Dick said as he put that tech genius of his to work.

"I have to agree, Vertigo is smart, he probably knows that in the past, the two of you have tried to escape captors before, so he set up a fool proof, escapeless room." Kristi stated, drawing once again on her knowledge of this world she was in.

"Okay, so you know a lot about this, but I'm sure there's one thing about me you don't know." Roy said.

_"Oh, you mean about you drug addiction, that happened at one point years ago in the comics, but it hasn't been mentioned in this dimension or storyline." _Kristi mentally said to the archer, as she didn't want Dick to know.

"Okay, so you are smart." Roy said, now listening to his friends, and not trying to escape again.

"I wonder what Vertigo wants from Bruce and Ollie, and he took my backpack, so I can't change into Scarlet. I had parts of my outfit in there; I'm wearing my body suit. The only thing we can do is wait, if I know Bruce, then he'll come up with some plan." Kristi stated, hoping this would calm Roy down a bit.

"Well, what has Vertigo done in the past when he's had run ins with Bruce and Ollie?" Roy questioned.

"Well, one run in was Batman: the Animated Series, he stole a sonic drill from Wayne Enterprises as it was in route to the company from a train out of Chicago. Then in The Batman, Vertigo was secretly working inside of Wayne Labs and built a gyroscope that was making kids sick when it was tested. The sonic drill was very powerful, and the gyroscope, well it was big, yet effective once turned on." Kristi said, drawing on that storehouse of information. She had watched B:TAS so many times, but her knowledge on The Batman came from Reina suggesting the episode 'Vertigo' to her.

"Okay, so you do know tons about this dimension." Roy said, once again surprised with her knowledge.

"Naturally, but we just have to wait." Kristi said, but she knew that Roy was getting irritated with this plan.

* * *

><p>I threw in the drug addiction part, as that was the only thing I could think of that would be a secret Roy could keep about himself.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Alright, here's chapter 18, sorry, but the holidays kinda interfered with my working on this. Please be sure the check the end author's note, as there is going to be a great contest mentioned.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

The team had split into their training group, and began. They stuck to their plan, giving it everything they had, even powers. Superboy and Miss Martian were giving it their all, despite their love for each other. Miss Martian had actually knocked the Kryptonian into the wall a couple of times, but he was able to counter and got a couple of good hit in on her.

Kid Flash had his hands full, as he had to speed past fireballs and trick arrows, but he finally had a plan, he know that if he got up behind her, he'd be able to knock Cardinal out before she ever knew what hit her. He waited for his chance, and took it, but he didn't know that she was prepared for anything he would try. The moment he was up behind her, she discreetly dropped a fireball from each hand and directed them to their spot, and when they were in position, she intensified the heat. These actions made the soles of Kid Flash's superhero boots (yes, made especially for him) melt, and they stuck to the glass like floor beneath him. There was then a twang of a string, and KF didn't know what hit him until his whole body was covered in an electric field.

Aqualad was cautious, seeing as he did not know of Indigo's sword skills, but he still gave it his all. Indigo herself was also cautious, she may know a lot about the Atlantean's skill, but she didn't know how he would use it against her. The two went toward each other, and Aqualad started with a leg swipe with his left sword, but just as he was about to make contact, she jumped up, and started to swing her sword down at him. Just in the knick of time, he was able to bring his right sword up to block the attack.

"I must say, you are very skilled with that sword." The Atlantean said to his sparring partner.

"You've only seen the tip of the iceberg, Kaldur." Indigo said, and with that, she immediately pushed off his sword, and landed about two feet away. She then dropped her sword about three feet behind her.

Aqualad was confused, but went after her anyway, as they did say to give it their all. Just at the last second, Indigo did a back hand spring, and when her hands hit the ground, one was one the hilt of her sword, and when she pushed off, she was able to swipe his left hand just barely enough to break the skin, but with his dense skin, it was just a bit of skin scrapped off. The Atlantean then knew that this was a fight to the 'death' or really until they were too exhausted to fight anymore.

This training went on for about two hours, well except for KF, who was still unconscious from that taser arrow Artemis used on him earlier, and had been moved out of the way. Cardinal and Artemis were the first ones to feel the exhaustion setting in, and it wasn't long before the others were feeling it to.

"So, who wants to wake up Kid I'm going to kick those two girls butts." Artemis said, as she and Cardinal walked over to the unconscious speedster.

"I have an idea, M'gann, could you change into Artemis, but when you speak to Wally, use your own voice." Indigo said after she thought about the one thing that would really freak him out.

"Okay." M'gann said as she immediately changed into Artemis, and once she was by KF's side, she started to talk to him, but kept a mind link with Indigo, so that the Martian would know just the way to get the speedster to wake up.

"Wally, are you okay, how about you and I go on a date since that mean old Artemis hurt you." M'gann (Artemis) said and with that, KF started to come to.

"Anything you want honey." Kid Flash said as he started to open his eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

The speedster quickly (for humans) sat straight up after seeing Artemis looking right at him. Just then, he saw a second Artemis right behind the one that was by his side.

"Oh great, as if one of you wasn't bad enough." Wally said as the shock was still in his voice.

The Artemis beside him quickly started to change, and Wally saw that it was only M'gann. The speedster got a look of disgust on his face and turned away from them. Everyone was laughing, even M'gann, as she stood up and walked over to Conner, and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks for not getting made, Conner." M'gann said after she released his lips.

"I didn't want to spoil whatever Indigo had in store for Wally." Conner said, with a slight laugh in his speech. "I wanted to see the look on his face."

"So not cool guys, I'm going to my room, let me know when the apocalypse is over." Wally said, having pulled his cowl down to reveal his face. He then stormed off toward the bedroom.

"Okay, that was better than dying his hair." Cardinal said as she was gaining control of her laughter.

"I suggest we get some rest, we have a mission tomorrow." Aqualad stated as he too was laughing in his own way.

The team all nodded in agreement, and headed to their rooms, Cardinal and Indigo using the rooms they had on their first night.

YJYJYJYJ

Kristi and Dick had fallen asleep, since the moon indicated that it was midnight. Roy was fighting the sleep creeping up on him as he knew Vertigo well and figured he might try something if all three of them were asleep. The archer may not be as his best right now, but he would fight anyone that tried to hurt his 'little brother' and new friend. It didn't take long before his battle with sleep was lost, and he was out. About half an hour later, the cell door opened, and three of Vertigo's henchmen entered and took the three heroes out of the room.

YJYJYJYJ

The Next Morning

It was about 10 AM when the team awoke, but just as they all were coming out of their rooms; Black Canary was heading their way.

"You have a one hour training session before you get ready to go save Dick, Roy and Kristi." Canary said. The teens all nodded and heading to the training area.

Wally wanted to get some revenge on Cardinal and Artemis, so Canary allowed the two on one session, which didn't last long, only ten minutes. An explosive arrow combine with some heat/fire intensifying power from cardinal, knocked the speedster back about two yards, and the two girl just stood there with smirks on their faces. When Wally finally got up, about five minutes later, the next session started. It was a combat sparring between Indigo and Superboy. Since Indigo was not a Meta, the 'no powers' rule had been enforces.

Indigo and Superboy were evenly matched, but about 20 minutes into their session, Indigo pulled a unique move, and was able to take down the Kryptonian. When he got up, Superboy had no regret of losing, and he was not angry. The two shook hands, and left the area, now it was Aqualad's turn, and since their friends were not there, Canary agreed to be his sparring partner.

This match lasted the rest of the team's training hour, and Aqualad actually got in about five good hits on his combat trainer. After each hit, she just smirked and went after him with all she had, the last move of course was a punch to the stomach then she preformed a leg swipe. The team's leader was lying on his back with the word failed pointing to him. Canary helped him up, and he walked over to join the rest of the team.

"Very good. You still have about an hour and a half before you leave to save your friends." Canary said as she then turned and left the room.

"Are you sure your plan will work, Indigo." Wally said, not sure if this new girl's plan was fool proof.

"Yes, we just have to stick to it, and we should be able to save Dick, Roy and Kristi." Indigo responded. Just then, Red Tornado entered the room, carrying a small box.

"Cardinal, the Batman brought you this through the night, he said it should come in useful on your mission today." The android said as he handed the box over to the teen. Cardinal opened it, and saw a pair of red gloves, and there was a note in there as well.

_Cardinal,_

_These gloves should help you with the mission today._

_I worked on them after I returned to the cave from the_

_mountian, they have the same gauntlet computer that _

_Robin has, so I'm sure you'll be able to learn it before_

_you leave. The computer tech in them is also fireproof, so you can still use your powers and not damage it._

_ Batman_

Cardinal removed the gloves she had on, and put on the new ones, she tapped the same part of the glove Robin does in the show, and all of a sudden, the computer and keyboard popped up. She started working with it, and after about five minutes, she had the hang of it. She then went to a USB terminal, and downloaded the blueprints she found yesterday.

"Alright, now we'll really be on top of everything." Cardinal said as she closed down her gauntlet computer.

"Okay, Cardinal, since you'll be our tech support on this mission, I'll stay close when you need me." Indigo said, knowing that the fire controller would need some protection while getting into the security cameras.

"Right, Let's do our own separate training before we have to leave out." Cardinal said, and with that, she and Indigo went to the gym, and Kid Flash was right behind them, as there was a special treadmill in the gym that was all his. Superboy needed to make sure he could land silently, so he headed outside to practice. M'gann and Aqualad decided to meditate, and Artemis headed to her room to make sure she had the right arrows and enough of each.

* * *

><p>Alright, huge contest time.<p>

I was watching A Christmas Carol (George C. Scott as Scrooge) on Christmas Eve, as is a tradition with my mother. Well, it dawned on me, that two of the actors in it are somehow tied in with the Batman universe. Here's the contest, name the two actors, and what there tie with Batman is, and the first person to tell me who the actors are and how they are tied into to Batman will get to choose one of two things: I can mention your OC in my story if you have one, or you can choose your favorite part of anything Batman related to be mentioned as part of mine, CC's and Kristi's encyclopedic knowledge of the DC universe.


	19. Chapter 19

Before this chapter gets started I have three things to say

1: I'm sorry this is so short, it's about half of what I usually post.

2: The reason for the short post is that I got skyward sword for christmas, and well, I didn't get to start playing it till last night (didn't have wii motion plus remote which was required). Please forgive me my friends (CC and Kristi), but this will probably be a two week hiatus.

3: my contest from chapter 18 will remain open, as someone made a wonderful guess, but it was not what I was looking for. This person, along with whoever gets the two people right, will be announce on the next chapter after I get the response I want, if none is made by chapter 21, then I will close this contest.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

It was now 1:30 PM, and the team was hiding around the building where the exchange was going to happen. Miss Martian had already linked them up, and they were just waiting for the mental signal from Bruce and Ollie, who had just arrived, but they were sitting in the car, as Vertigo was clear that they were to appear at two.

_"I can't believe we have to save Roy, I figured he'd be able to get out of this, and help Dick and Kristi."_ Kid Flash said in their mental link.

_"The only think I can think of is that he has separate vertigo devices."_ Cardinal thought.

_"What?"_ Superboy's voice said.

_"Cardinal's right, the separate vertigo devices are activated when he wants them to be. He must have used them to keep our friends from escaping."_ Indigo said, remembering about the devices.

_"It is possible to defeat those things."_ Bruce voice said as it was nearing time.

_"I know, I just hope we can save them, Vertigo can be worse than Joker, he even hired Merlin to have his own niece killed in a short film."_ Cardinal said, thinking back to the Superman/Shazam: Return of Black Adam movie that was six shorts.

Just then, Cardinal's gauntlet computer popped up displaying the time: 1:55 pm. Bruce and Ollie got out of the car, each carrying two large briefcases. From what the two billionaires could figure, Cardinal and Indigo were right, it was components for some kind of sonic cannon or drill. They made their way into the building and Dick's 'sister' started working on getting access to the internal security cameras. She and Indigo were looking through the different angles, but mostly keeping an eye on Vertigo, Bruce and Ollie.

_"Now, begin your plan."_ Bruce said, and with that, everyone got into position. Artemis and Aqualad were out back of the building, and the Atlantean used his hydrokinesis to take out one of the two guards, and then the 16 year old archer used a tazer arrow on the other guard.

"The way is clear, Kid, go." Aqualad told the speedster and with that, he sped inside to check out how many goons there were, and to positively locate the three captive teens.

As the team was going through with their plan, Bruce and Ollie were being led to Vertigo by his goons.

"Ah; Mr. Wayne, Mr. Queen, thank you for coming. If you don't mind putting these over your ears, I shall show you that your wards and their young lady friend are safe." Vertigo said as the goons handed the guardians something that looked like headphones. They complied with Vertigo's request and the villain then led them to a room.

Bruce and Ollie stared in shock as they saw their wards, and Kristi hanging with their arms above their heads, unconscious.

"Dick, Kristi." Bruce quietly said.

"Roy." Ollie said to himself.

"I should explain; you see, I didn't want the children to talk you out of saving them so I used special devices that have been directed on them. The reason for your 'headphones' is that the effect can be felt all over the room, but the magnitude is aim on them." Vertigo said as he looked at the children, then back to Bruce and Ollie. "Now if you will come with me, you can get started putting the components together.

The billionaires were somewhat shocked by this twist, but were expecting something like this, which is why the team was on their covert mission.

_"The kids are on the northern side of the building. Vertigo is forcing us to build the device. As soon as they are back with you, come for us."_ Bruce mentally told the team.

_"Wayne is right, I spotted them on that side, there's a small hole in one of the walls, and I peeked through."_ Kid Flash said as he sped back out of the building.

_"Alright, we need a distraction, Superboy, Miss Martian, you're up; KF, you help them. Cardinal, Aqualad, and Artemis, you're with me."_ Indigo ordered.

_"You are so not the boss of me."_ Kid said with annoyance in his mind.

_"Kid, Indigo came up with the plan, and her friend is in danger. Dick and Roy are use to it, but not Kristi. On this mission, We will listen to Indigo."_ Aqualad said with a stern tone.

_"Alright."_ Kid said, realizing that his leader was right. He then headed around to help with the distraction. It only took two minutes, and once the rest of the team was sure they could get in without being seen, they made their move.

Once in, Cardinal was able to get a better view of other rooms over the security cameras using her gauntlet computer, with Indigo close by. Artemis and Aqualad scouted ahead of the two members of the trio incase not all the guards left.

_"Okay, I've finally found the room. It also looks like Bruce and Ollie are a little occupied on the other end of the building." _Cardinal said as she turned to her friend.

_"Alright; Artemis, Aqualad you are close to the target room, take out the guards and we'll go in and get them."_ Indigo said, her leadership skills were incredible.

_"Understood." _Aqualad said back.

* * *

><p>Alright, small contest time, let's test your knowledge of Young Justice quotes. There is a line in this chapter that is word for word from an episode. Name the chapter, and next post, you will get a wonderful congratulations.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Alright, I'm closing my Christmas Carol Contest, I'm sad to say that no one guessed the two correct actors I was thinking of, how ever, KKCopper did point out that there were other DC Comics related actors in the story, so I gave her the win

I was thinking of David Warner (bob Cratchit) sorry if that's misspelled, and micheal Gough (one of the charity men). Warner voiced Ra's Al Ghul in Batman the Animated Series, and Micheal Gough played Alfred in the Batman movies spanning from 1989-1997.

KKCopper's prize for this will be that a scene from Batman the animated series (She chose that show) will be mention to Robin on our last day in the DC Universe, as we are going to be getting homesick once the current mission is over.

My recent contest, guess the phrase, had two winners: KKCopper, and Robingirl. Congrats on knowing great lines from Young Justice. The phrase was "You are so not the boss of me" from Episode 6 'Infiltrator' which everyone's fav speedster said to the new archer on the team.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Artemis and Aqualad wasted no time and found the room. From a distance, the young archer launched a knockout gas arrow, and took the two guards that were there down. What they did not expect was that there were six other guards around that heard the two guards coughing before they passed out and they came charging at the intruders. The archer and Atlantean fought off the attackers, but got a little help, when three fireballs hit three of the guards in the back, and the pain from the heat knocked them out.

"We saw them heading your way on the camera, thought you'd need some help." Cardinal said as she appeared behind the two.

"Where is…" Artemis started to ask, but then, another guard that was sneaking up behind her fell down. As the three heroes looked up from the guard, they saw Indigo holding her sword with the blunt side of the blade turned outward.

"Let us go save our friends." Aqualad said and he opened the door.

All of a sudden, they were hit with the vertigo feeling. Cardinal and Indigo continued forward, while Artemis and Aqualad fell to their knees outside of the room. About three minutes later, Cardinal and Indigo emerged from the room with Dick and Kristi. The mission leader then returned to the room for Roy. Once Indigo had the older archer out of the room, she closed the door, causing the vertigo effect to subside. Aqualad and Artemis looked puzzled, as it seemed that Cardinal and Indigo were unaffected.

"How?" Aqualad questioned as the girls were checking on their friends.

"Easy, the effect throws off the eyes, and one's sense of balance; by closing our eyes, Cardinal and I were able to use our other senses. That's what Bruce was talking about as they way to defeat them devices." Indigo explained as Dick and Kristi started to come to.

"Okay, so not feeling the aster." Dick said as he started to stand, but almost fell on his face, that is if Artemis hadn't been quick and caught him. "Thanks…uh, sorry I don't think I've heard of you."

"Drop the act 'Robin', we know." Artemis said in a low tone as not to be overheard.

"Bruce told you?" Dick asked, a look of relief on his face, he then let go of Artemis, but started to fall again, this time caught by Indigo.

"There was a ransom video, and when the team saw it, they put the pieces together." Cardinal said as Kristi's eyes fully opened.

"Bruce and Ollie used the fake parts didn't they?" Roy's voice said, and the teens turned their attention to the older archer. "That would be the only reason you're here as a back up plan."

"You are right, but Vertigo has not discovered that yet. He is forcing Bruce and Ollie to build whatever the parts are for. Right now we need to get you three out of here." Aqualad said, informing his rescued friends of the situation. "Before you begin to protest, we are under 'Batman's' orders."

Roy got a look like he wanted to just go after Vertigo, but all of a sudden he saw Cardinal pulling something from her belt, and realized it was 'the' picture. The archer got up, but lost his balance, only to be caught by Artemis (of all people), and they headed out; Dick was helped by Indigo, and Cardinal helped her childhood friend. Aqualad stayed close, and kept his water bearers at the ready to protect his friends/teammates if any of Vertigo's goons showed up.

"Everyone; We've got them, Miss Martian, meet us at the tall fence in back, and have the bioship close by, we going to need their help." Indigo said through the mind link.

"I can't link with Bruce and Ollie anymore, something must have happened." Miss Martian said back as she saw them nearing the fence, Superboy and Kid Flash right behind her.

"That's because Vertigo has them; they probably closed their minds so we wouldn't feel the effects if that son of a witch decided to use his power if they didn't work to his liking. Can you levitate us all over?" Cardinal stated, then asked, and the Martian lifted her hands, then all seven of the teens on the inside were lifted up and over the fence.

When they landed, the ten heroes headed into the bioship. Once inside, Miss Martian had the ship recline three of the seats a bit. About twenty minutes passed before the three ex-captives started to get their balance back.

"I really hate that feeling." Dick said wearily.

"Okay, I so get the final attack on Vertigo, he needs to go down." Kristi stated.

"Well, when are we going to go get Bruce and Ollie out of there?" Roy questioned as he stood up, now completely steady on his feet.

"We thought you'd never ask." Indigo said, and with that, Aqualad, Artemis, and Cardinal came out of the back, each holding a different costume. The Atlantean leader handed his successor his outfit, while Artemis handed Roy his, and Cardinal handed Kristi hers.

The three then headed past their friends, and Miss Martian had the bioship create changing rooms for them. About ten minutes later, the three heroes emerged; ready to go save their mentors.

YJYJYJYJ

Inside the Building

Bruce and Ollie were working on what the blueprints now revealed to be a portable sonic cannon. They were about halfway through with it, when they stopped for a moment to rest, as the components had to fit just right, and their hands were starting to cramp. All of a sudden a short burst, thirty seconds, of Vertigo's power hit them.

"Get back to work." Vertigo said after his power subsided.

The two billionaires looked at each other, as if telling the other that the team would save them in time. They got back to work almost immediately, and Vertigo kept a vigilant eye on them.

YJYJYJYJ

After looking over the schematics on the 'twins' gauntlet computers, the teen heroes were ready to implement the plan. They then split into two groups with one archer in each. Indigo's group consisted of Red Arrow, Robin, Scarlet, and Cardinal. Their mission was to take out all of the guards and discover the exact room that Bruce and Ollie were in. Aqualad's group, which had Artemis, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy, was then in charge of making sure the two billionaires were safe after Kid Flash got them out of the building.

Indigo's team headed out, as they could be the stealthiest in this situation, and made their way back into the building, after getting over the gate with a zip line arrow. With Red Arrow and Robin in the lead, Scarlet and Indigo watched the group's backs; Cardinal was in the middle of them working with her gauntlet computer to check security cameras.

_"Okay, there are three guards around each corner, just patrolling the area, but we have to be careful to avoid them."_ Cardinal said after the mind link was reestablished.

_"Alright, is there any way to find Bruce and Ollie?"_ Scarlet asked as she kept a watch around herself.

_"I'm getting some distortion on one of the cameras in a room on the southern end of the building. From what I can see, Vertigo's in there, and so are Bruce and Ollie."_ Cardinal once again as she double checked all the signals from the cameras in the building.

While this was going on, Red Arrow and Robin stayed vigilant and quietly took out any guards that got near their location. Once the way was clear, and Cardinal had pulled up the building's schematics, they headed off in the right direction. It wasn't long before they took out the guards at the door that lead into the room. It was easy enough, a few well placed gas arrows and birdarangs.

_"KF, now."_ Indigo ordered, and in the blink of an eye, Kid Flash was right beside them. _"Once that door is blown open, get Bruce and Ollie out of there, we'll handle Vertigo and whatever goons he brings in. Red Arrow, you blow the door, and once it's open, Robin, get a couple of smoke pellets in there. KF, make sure you have your goggles down."_

Red Arrow drew a bomb arrow from his quiver, and took careful aim, Robin was ready with some smoke pellets, and Kid Flash pulled his goggles down. The arrow had enough force to blow the door open, and the power of the blast wouldn't reach the occupants of the room. He looked over his shoulder, and toward Cardinal and Indigo, who were watching the room, waiting for Vertigo to be in just the right spot.

_"Now."_ Indigo said, and with that the Archer released the arrow, and not three seconds later, the arrowhead went off, causing the door to be blown completely away from the hole it kept closed.

Once the smoke from the explosion started to clear, Robin moved close to the room and threw the smoke pellets, they went off and KF went running into the room. A second later, he came running back out with the two billionaires/mentors being pulled by each arm. Thirty seconds later, Vertigo came out of the room coughing; the teens got ready for a huge fight.

"So, it's the delinquents that foiled the Injustice League's plans in the Bayou, I figured Batman would be here to personally stop me." Vertigo said and with that he activated his Vertigo effect, but none of the kids went down. He immediately stopped his power, and was a bit surprised. "How?"

"A little trade secret, Vertigo, now it's time to take you out." Cardinal said as she was ready to go right after the villain.

"You may try, but I do not think you can 'take me out'." Count Vertigo stated and with that, the five heroes went after him, but all of a sudden, five goons came up behind the Count, and went after the teens.

Each goon took a hero, but the goons were outmatched. Cardinal was able to take out her goon easily with a well placed fireball, and then a powerful roundhouse kick. Robin's goon was a bit more coordinated than his 'sister's', so he had to be more careful. Red Arrow, was not using his arrow, but did use his bow as a fighting staff. Indigo had her sword drawn and was fighting a goon that also had a sword. Scarlet was easily beating her goon, as she just telekinetically threw him into a nearby wall over and over.

The fight was in the teens favor, but what was not expected was a sixth goon came out of nowhere and got Cardinal from behind and pinned her arms to her side. The goon she took out then snuck up behind Red Arrow and grabbed him, also pinning his arms, and making him drop his bow. The two captured heroes could not move their arms, and the one that had Cardinal, had a small Vertigo device somewhere on his person, and it was only affecting her.

"Stop fighting now, delinquents, or your friends here shall die." Vertigo said, and with that, the three free teens stopped.

* * *

><p>Will Cardinal and Red Arrow get saved; who know, I may just throw a twist your way.<p>

one thing, no more contests on this story, I think I'm fresh out.


	21. Chapter 21

Well, the story itself is finished, so I shall upload one chapter a day till the end. I'm sad to see this end, but hey every story has to have an ending.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Outside the building

Aqualad's team was quickly met by the speedster, and Conner took Bruce, while the Atlantean took Ollie. It only took a moment for Bruce to come back to normal, since he's been pulled by Barry (Flash) before. Ollie was not use to it, but by the time they got inside the bio ship, the archer was back to normal.

"Bruce, where are the others." Superboy asked.

"They had to stay behind to give Kid Flash time to get us out. We are going back in; they are going to need all of us to take down Vertigo." Bruce said as Miss Martian came out of the back with a suitcase.

"Cardinal had it with her when we got on board." The Martian said as she handed the case to Bruce.

"Good, she does know a lot about me, and for once, I'm glad." Bruce said as he opened the suitcase, and inside sat his Batsuit, he then went in back and changed.

Ollie started to undo his shirt, and the girls turned away, but they didn't know he was wearing his green arrow outfit under his civvies. He pulled out his 'Robin Hood' hat and domino mask. Just then Batman came out of the back, and had a bow and arrow in his hands.

"Let me guess, Artemis, your spare set." Green Arrow said as he accepted them, and got the hang of the bow. Artemis only nodded, and Green Arrow got a grin on his face.

"Okay, so what are we going to do to get to the others, and who is going to lead, this situation is too big for us." Kid Flash asked.

"What we are going to do, is get back to the area where Vertigo and Robin's group are fighting. Kid Flash, do a complete sweep of the building, and get every gun and other kind of weapon you can out of there, even from the guards. Green Arrow and Artemis, once the guns are out of the way, take out as many guards as you can. Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian; take out any guards left after the archers are done. I'll go ahead and meet up with Robin's group." Batman ordered, showing why he was the one to assign missions to the team.

"Forgive me sir, but it is Indigo's team, she took charge, as she did not want any harm to come to Scarlet." Aqualad said as he stepped forward.

"Very well, I shall now head out to Indigo's team." Batman said, and with that, he was out of the bio ship.

It wasn't two seconds before Kid left out to secure all the guns in the building, even if he had to make multiple trips, he could do it in the blink of an eye. Artemis and her mentor headed out, and made sure the way was clear before they used the zip line that Red Arrow had left up to enter the perimeter earlier.

YJYJYJYJ

Back at the Fight

The captured teen heroes were being 'escorted' by the goons holding them so they were closer to Vergito. Cardinal and Red Arrow struggled to get free, but just then, the villain held up two devices, one aimed at each hero, and activated them. The feeling was only for a couple of seconds, but they got the idea, no trying to escape.

"Now, children; in order to get your friends back, you have the speedster bring back Mr. Wayne and Mr. Queen, or these two shall feel my Vertigo effect until they no longer breath." Vertigo's voice had taken a serious tone, and Robin, Scarlet, and Indigo knew he was NOT kidding.

_"We have a situation here, Vertigo has captured Cardinal and Red Arrow. He says if he doesn't get Bruce and Ollie back, he'll kill them with his vertigo effect."_ Robin mentally told the rest of the team that was outside.

_"I'm on my way Robin, do not fight unless absolutely nessecary, we can't underestimate the fact that Vertigo has hostages and will harm them if he sees any fowl play."_ Batman's voice said back, and hearing that in his mind, Robin felt reassured that they would free their friends, and capture Vertigo. Hearing that in their minds, the team in front of Vertigo relaxed their stances.

"Very good, now, where are Mr. Wayne and Mr. Queen?" Vertigo questioned, as he saw the young heroes' wish to cooperate as much as they could.

"We honestly don't know, Kid Flash could have them back in Gotham as we speak, or even in another country." Indigo said, and this caused Scarlet and Robin to stare at her with wide eyes. "His only orders were to get the two billionaires out of here and to safety."

"Surely you have some way of contacting him, the young Martian perhaps." Vertigo said as his frustration was starting to build, but he didn't show it.

"Her telepathy can't reach Gotham from here, and his comm. doesn't work right when he's running." Robin said, now seeing Indigo's plan.

"You will get him back here, and with those two billionaires so they can finish my weapon, or I promise I will…" Vertigo didn't have time to finish before two small batarangs came flying through the air, and knocked the two devices out of his hands, and far away to the other side of the room. "Ah, Batman, I knew you would come."

The Dark Knight landed in front of the three teens, and glared at the villain intensely. The goons that had stopped fighting the kids once Cardinal and Red Arrow were subdued went after Gotham's vigilante, but they were taken down in about a minute. Once he made sure all the goons were out, he turned his attention back to Vertigo.

"I'm sure you know how to contact your little team's speedster, I want Wayne and Queen back here." Vertigo said, but Batman continued to glare.

_"Robin, remember that twisting move you used in Bialya to take out three guys at once?"_ Indigo mentally asked the boy wonder.

_"Yea, and I see where you're going. Roy, Reina; when we say so, hold your leg closest to Vertigo out, we have an idea."_ Robin informed the captive heroes.

_"Right."_ Cardinal and Red Arrow said, but there was a bit of doubt Red Arrow's mind.

_"Be careful, you two."_ Batman's voice said.

The Dark Knight then let his cape fall over his arms, concealing his right hand which was going for his smoke pellet pouch on his utility belt. He looked over to Robin on the left, and Indigo was to his right. When he noticed that they were ready, he threw the pellets which exploded right between the two sides. Robin and Indigo then took off running.

_"Now."_ Indigo screamed in her mind, knowing that Cardinal and Red Arrow couldn't see them now.

Once the goons were in view, the two Gotham teens launched themselves at the men. When their hands made contact with the men's shoulders, each hero pulled their body straight up, doing a handstand, then used the momentum from the run to twist the men around. With Cardinal and Red Arrow's legs positioned right, they were able to trip Vertigo. While the villain was down, the captive heroes made the goons holding them SING(1) with four well place hits.

"Scarlet, I think it only fair that you take the final blow to Vertigo." Red Arrow said, knowing that this would make Scarlet happy.

"Sure thing." Scarlet said, and she walked over to Count Vertigo.

The young hero held out her hand, and used her telekinesis to lift him up high in the air. Once he was about ten feet off the ground. Scarlet then used all her power to press him into the floor, creating a slight dent in the wooden floor. Batman was surprised that Scarlet was that powerful, as he had not seen any telekinesis as strong as Miss Martian's.

Just then, Aqualad's team arrived, after making sure they had gotten all the goons, and restrained them. When they saw Vertigo, and the dent made, they looked at Scarlet. While Robin, Cardinal and Red Arrow were restraining the goons in the room, and Vertigo, Miss Martian came up to Scarlet.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that your telekinesis was strong." Miss Martian said.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was pretty mad when I used it on Vertigo, sometimes emotion can play a role in the strength of one's attacks." Scarlet said.

"Just like when…" Kid Flash started, but was elbowed by Artemis. "Oh right."

"Let's get home, I'm betting everyone is tired." Miss Martian said, realizing that the mission was done, and with that, Superboy walked up and gently took her hand.

"I agree with Miss Martian." Aqualad said.

"Everyone to the bio ship." Batman said, and with that, he headed out, dragging Count Vertigo, bound, behind him. "I'll let Commissioner Gordon know where to find Vertigo's goons."

The teens, and Green Arrow followed the Dark Knight's lead, and headed to the ship.

YJYJYJYJ

Inside Commissioner Gordon's Office, Two Hours Later

"Dick, I'm glad to see that you, Mr. Harper, and your young friend here are safe." Gordon said as Bruce, Dick, Roy, Ollie, and Kristi were sitting in front of him.

"If it weren't for Batman, Green Arrow, and that young hero team, I don't know what would have happened." Dick said, using his rich boy's ward persona.

"I understand they are just a bunch of sidekicks, but I'm glad they were able to help Batman save you." Gordon said, but at the word sidekicks, Roy winced.

"I think they'd prefer to be called partners." Roy said.

"As long as there are young heroes out there, helping Batman and the Justice League, I'll call them anything. The main reason I asked you all here was to let you know that Vertigo has been extradited to Star City, under Green Arrow's request. I'm surprised that Batman let another hero work here." Gordon stated.

"I'm sure since Vertigo was from Star City, and also had Roy, that it was only fair that Batman let him help." Bruce said keeping his play boy persona up.

"I think you're right, Mr. Wayne. Well, that was all, do you have any questions." Gordon asked.

The five civilians shook their heads, and Gordon led them to the door. Once they were outside, and made sure no one was around to hear, Roy got an angry look.

"So he used the 'S' word, a lot of people don't think of us the way we do." Kristi said, knowing how the young archer hated being called a sidekick.

"Kristi's right, I saw you wince when Jim said it. Just remember this Roy, it doesn't matter what others call you, as long as you do your best, and you know who you are." Bruce said, showing Roy a side of himself that was never seen. The car pulled up, and Alfred got out, then opened the back door, and the five 'heroes' got in, and headed home.

* * *

><p>okay, so I'm sure what everyone knows the 'S' word to be, sidekick. I don't know what possessed me to do that, but sometimes my brain and imagination just take over.<p>

SING = Solar Plexes, Instep, Nose, Groin (Courtesy of the movie Miss Congeniality)


	22. Chapter 22

As I said in a previous Author's note, KKCopper won the chance to have her favorite scene from anything batman related mentioned at some point in the story, well this chapter contains it. She chose her favorite scene from the episode 'Old Wounds' in Batman: the Animated Series. I have to admit, I had to put in the episode myself to make sure I had it right, and I did, so enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Wayne Manor, One Hour Later

Ollie and Roy used the zeta tubes in the cave to return to Star City, but not before Kristi gave Roy a hug, or more like her patented 'fangirl death grip' and a small kiss on the cheek.

"Dick may be my favorite of all time, but you are a close second." The teen said as she released the teen archer from the death grip.

"Considering what I've learned about you guys, I'm glad I could meet you, and I think it would be neat if you stayed here with us." Roy said, showing a side that not even Dick has seen.

"We'd love to, but, I think I speak for the three of us when I say we should get home tomorrow." Reina said.

"You're right, I miss my bed, not that this hasn't been fun, but it's time we headed back." CC said, agreeing with her new friend.

"Total agreement." Kristi stated, also feeling homesick.

"I'll get in touch with Turkey, Japan, and Egypt's governments to gain permission to get the three artifacts." Bruce said, figuring it was about time.

"I'll be there to see you off; until tomorrow." Roy said, and with that, he and his 'father' entered the Zeta Tubes.

"Recognized Green Arrow 08; Red Arrow B06"

"After you guys relax from today, head to bed." Bruce said, knowing that they had late night talks after each of their missions.

"Right." The four said, and with that, they headed out of the cave.

YJYJYJYJ

Once they were in front of the fireplace in the study, they all pretty much fell onto the furniture, exhausted.

"I don't see how you did it, CC, I had taken charge once, but it was so not what I expected." Dick said, thinking back about how commanding Indigo had been during the last mission.

"Look, what happened in the train to fail mission, it wasn't anyone's fault, especially M'gann's. It's kinda like Kristi was saying after she took out Vertigo, emotions can play a strong part in the strength of one's powers. When Artemis died in that exercise, M'gann's strong emotions toward the loss caused her powers to almost take on a life of their own." CC said, remember what happened in the episode 'Failsafe'.

"Still, after that, I don't think I'd ever want to become Batman." Dick said, sadness coming into his voice.

"Sometimes, it's not about what you want, but what has to be done." Reina said, thinking about what had happened in the comics over the past couple of years.

With that being said, Kristi didn't say anything when she walked out of the room. The other three teens looked at each other, then followed after her. By the time they were all upstairs, Kristi was coming out of her room with another box set.

"Kristi, we really need to talk about your obsession with carrying those DVDs in your book bag." Reina said, letting out a sigh at her friend's antics.

"There's something I want to show you, Dick, but you can't let it define your future, okay." Kristi said, and once Reina and CC saw which volume of the series it was, they knew why Kristi had said that.

The four of them then headed to the entertainment room, and Kristi found what episode she was looking for and placed the right disc in the player. They all sat down in the comfortable chairs, and Kristi moved through the menu to the episode called 'Old Wounds'. The teen controlling the remote then fast forwarded through the opening, and pressed play as Batman was standing on the roof of the building after the 'camera' panned upward.

The show opened up with an alley and a guy getting beat up.

"Like the man says, give till it hurts" One of the muggers said as he and his friend left that alley with the victim's money and wristwatch.

All of a sudden a gloved hand is shown unfolding a batarang and tossing it, which hit the man holding the victim's money in the head.

"And another one bites the dust." A young Robin said. He then jumped down and kicked the other guy. "Hey look, that's two."

Just then, the first guy came up behind him and dropped a filled trashcan over him. Once Robin was trapped, the mugger then grabbed a nearby wooden plank and swung it against the can, sending the boy wonder rolling a little ways down the alley, and ran away. As he was crossing the street, the mugger heard something, and when he looked up, a new hero was gliding toward him.

Back in the alley, Robin had freed himself from the can, and heard footsteps heading his way. He started backing up, and the new hero was carrying back the mugger that ran.

"I think you lost something." The new hero said

"I coulda handled him." Robin said.

"Coulda, shoulda, didn't." The older hero said as he turned to walk away.

"You sound just like Batman." Robin said.

"I'm nothing like him." The older hero stated as he got a look on his face, with his back still to the young boy wonder.

"Yea right, the mask, the attitude, the long underwear." Robin said sarcastically.

"Drop it." The older hero said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I'd love to know what happened between you two." Robin said as he started cuffing one of the muggers.

"Things change."

"No kidding, you guys use to be the greatest, Batman and Robin, the Dynamic Duo."

"Maybe you should ask him."

"I did, and you'll never guess what he said, things change."

Kristi then turned off the DVD, and Dick had the kind of look that was expected.

"That older hero, he's me, isn't he?" Dick questioned, amazed at how the show was going.

"Yes, everyone grows up eventually, but that doesn't mean that you have to follow plans set for you by other people." Reina said, hoping this would help Dick understand.

"Reina's right, Dick, you just have to live your life the way you want to, and whatever happens, you'll know what to do." CC said.

"Remember, in our world, this stuff has already been set in stone, but here, you have your future ahead of you, just follow your heart." Kristi said.

Dick thought hard about what his new friends had just said. "You're right, thanks girls. Well, I feel relaxed, how about we head to bed, I'm sure we'll be going after the artifacts early tomorrow." Dick said, and before leaving the room, he gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, knowing that would let them know they really helped him, and then left.

After he left, all three girls squealed with delight. They couldn't believe it, and Kristi loved it most of all. Reina was the first one out of the entertainment room and started toward the part of the floor with the bedrooms. CC and Kristi were then heading out, when Kristi returned to the DVD player, and got her disc. The two remaining teens then left out, and headed toward their rooms.

YJYJYJYJ

It was about 8 AM, and Reina was already up, just as she reached the top of the stairs to go to breakfast, but stopped when she heard the other three doors open. They all headed downstairs. They were talking, and Dick seemed a bit better about his future.

"You know, before I fell asleep, I thought about it, and you guys were right, if it ever happens that I have to become Batman, I won't let what drives Bruce be my drive. I got into the hero business to save people from what happened to my parents. My drive is protection." Dick said, as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"See, you may not WANT to be Batman, but if you have to someday, then you'll be ready." CC said.

"After breakfast, I think we should get our stuff packed, we don't need to leave you guys with a bunch of girl clothes. Seriously, we owe you and Bruce a lot. It would have been great even staying at the mountain, but Bruce went the extra mile just for us." Kristi said, knowing that Reina and CC were pretty much thinking the same thing.

"Like Bruce said, since you guys know who I am, this would make it easy for us to talk about things openly, plus, it's been nice to have someone to talk to a night after a mission. Bruce always stays in the cave, and Alfred's usually patching him up." Dick said as they arrived at the kitchen.

"Not always, Master Dick, but you are close. Good morning girls." Alfred said as he took some fried eggs out of the skillet and placed them on a plate. He then cracked open a few more, and they started to sizzle.

Bruce was already in the room reading the paper and drinking his coffee. The teens sat down, and each took a sip of the already pour orange juice at their seats. Just as they were about to start talking, Alfred started to distribute the plates. This morning's breakfast was fried eggs, crispy bacon, toast, and a small bowl of grits for everyone.

"Alfred, do you have any grated cheese?" Reina asked.

"Yes, Miss Reina, I shall get it." Alfred said, but Reina was about to protest, but Alfred put up his hand to stop her. "It's quite alright, and forgive me, I forgot you requested not to be called Miss."

"It's alright, and thank you." Reina said as Alfred placed a small bowl of shredded cheese on the table. The teen grabbed a small handful and began to stir it into her grits, and the girls and Dick were looking at her. "What, I like cheese grits."

The three just shrugged and went back to eating. The meal was pretty quiet, as the trio was not really sure how to feel, they wanted to go home, but they would so miss hanging out with Robin, Batman, Roy, the team, and even some of the Justice League. The girls finished their meals, and excused themselves so they could go get everything packed up.

YJYJYJYJ

One Hour Later

The three finished, and Bruce was even kind enough to buy them each a second backpack to carry their clothes in. They started to head down the stairs with their backpacks, and proceeded to the cave. Today was the day they would be going to retrieve the artifacts that opened the portal last year which sent Robin to their dimension. They changed into their costumes, and proceeded over to the Zeta Tubes, and Batman and Robin were waiting for them.

"Recognized Batman 02, Robin B01, Cardinal B08, Scarlet B09, Indigo B10"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The quintet arrived in the mountain, and was greeted by the entire teen team, Superman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, and Red Arrow. The girls were a little embarrassed that they got such a welcoming committee, but also felt honored.

"Before Dr. Fate can send you back home, we need the three artifacts that opened the portal to your dimension. I have gotten a hold of Turkey, Japan, and Egypt's governments, and they have agreed to let us borrow the artifacts, you will go in teams of three to each place." Batman said, informing only the teens of this small mission.

"I call dibs on Japan." Cardinal said, excited, as she's always dreamed of visiting the land of the rising sun.

"I'm all over things in Turkey." Scarlet said, figuring they were going after something from Greek Myth.

"Guess I'm left with Egypt." Indigo said, wishing she had spoken up first.

"Very well, two members from the team will go with each of you. Aqualad and Kid Flash, go with Indigo to retrieve the Ankh of Cleopatra; Robin and Artemis will retrieve the sword used by the first samurai with Cardinal; and The Golden Apple of Discord will be retrieved by Superboy, Miss Martian, and Scarlet. The Batwing, Bioship and Green Arrow's jet will be your transports." Batman said, knowing that if the teens got to choose who was one each team, there would be chaos.

The teens then split into their groups and headed to the hanger. When they arrived, Robin, Cardinal and Artemis headed to the Batwing; Miss Martian, Superboy, and Scarlet loaded into the bioship, and Green Arrow was showing Aqualad the controls on the Arrow Jet. Once the archer was done, he left out, and KF and Indigo boarded, the three vehicles then took off one at a time, and headed for their destinations.

YJYJYJYJ

Turkey

Scarlet's team was the first ones to arrive at their destination. Once they disembarked from the bio ship, they were greeted by a very official looking man.

"You must be the teen heroes our president received a call about. You have our full cooperation and may borrow Eris's Golden Apple of Discord and Chaos." The man said as she shook each teen's hand.

"We appreciate it, and I'm sure that as before, it will return on its own once its purpose is completed, and shall be in the same shape as it is now." Miss Martian said as she then accepted the Golden Apple.

"Can we look around the temple for a couple of minutes, I've never been to a Greek Goddess's temple before." Scarlet said, and Miss Martian nodded. Superboy just shrugged, since he and Miss Martian had seen the temple last year, and the three then started walking through the temple.

YJYJYJYJ

Egypt, One Hour Later

The Arrow Jet arrived just outside the Sphinx, and Indigo, Aqualad, and Kid Flash left it, they were greeted by a man that looked like he was an archeologist.

"Hello, I am Professor Oliver, I received a request that you needed the Ankh of Cleopatra. I am honored that such a treasure is needed to assist the Justice League with their mission." Professor Oliver said as he held the Ankh very delicately.

"I want to thank you for agreeing to this. The Ankh will return on its own after we are finished. Again I thank you, and wish you a good day." Aqualad said as he accepted the priceless Egyptian artifact from the archeologist, and the professor then returned to his work.

"Would it be too much to ask if we could take a tour of the pyramids, I'm sure we have time before the others retrieve their artifacts." Indigo asked, and Aqualad, along with Kid Flash both nodded.

YJYJYJYJ

Tokyo, Japan Two Hours Later

The Batwing arrived in the Tokyo airport, and they were greeted by a man.

"I see that Batman was correct in saying it would be teenage heroes to retrieve the sword." The man said as he led the three teens to a car. "I shall take you to the museum where the sword must be kept."

They all got into the back seat of the car, and it was about a twenty minute ride, and Cardinal was looking around the city with a smile on her face.

"It seems you have not been to Tokyo before Miss." Their escort said as he noticed this smile.

"I'm usually only assigned to missions in the states, the city is amazing." Cardinal said, covering up the fact that she was in her favorite city in Japan, the country that she'd only dreamed of visiting.

Just then, the car arrived outside of the Tokyo Museum. The escort stepped out first, and was followed by Cardinal, Artemis, then Robin. Once the car door was closed, they headed inside. The 'girl wonder' was amazed, not even in her wildest dreams had she thought she would be here, it may not be the Tokyo from her dimension, but she was amazed just the same.

"Ah hello young heroes, I heard that Batman needs our country's treasure to help with a mission. It would be an honor to help. Please take it and I wish you luck in your endeavor." The curator of the museum said as he walked up to the three.

"Thank you, sir." Robin said, and the curator then led them to the display case for the sword wielded by the first samurai.

They accepted from the curator, and headed back outside. Once there, Cardinal's attention was drawn to Tokyo Tower.

"If you would like, Miss, you can use the car to stop by the Tower before you return to the airport." The teens' escort said.

Cardinal then looked to Robin, and he nodded, and they all got in the car, which then headed off toward Tokyo Tower.

YJYJYJYJ

Mt. Justice, Two Hours Later

The three vehicles arrived back at the cave only minutes apart. Once they all had left the vehicles, they placed the three artifacts on the podiums that were waiting. All they had to do now was wait for them to become in sync with each other. The girls decided to go change. When they returned, Robin was talking to Batman.

"Hey girls, you can keep your costumes if you want." Robin said after a moment alone with Batman.

"Really, sweet." The three said with such excitement in their voices.

"Also, CC, you really use that sword well, so it's yours." Robin said, knowing that the swordsgirl would be happy.

All she did was give a big smile. With their costumes in hand, they gently placed them in their clothing backpacks.

"You all did some sightseeing while gathering the artifacts, didn't you?" Batman said, knowing they shouldn't taken as long as they did.

"Visiting Japan has always been a dream of mine, and I just couldn't help myself, Tokyo is beautiful." Reina said, figuring she wouldn't have been able to hide it.

"The Temple of Aphrodite was a sight to behold, I love Greek Mythology and seeing a temple and actually getting to see the Golden Apple of Discord in person was wonderful." Kristi stated.

"I've only ever studied the pyramids and Sphinx, but to see them up close; now I'll really pass that test on Egypt next week." CC said, remembering about the test that was mentioned in history class on her first day.

"I'd like to say that it has been an honor having you here. Last year you helped the team defeat Felix Faust, and now you helped save two members, along with myself and Green Arrow. We shall always remember these past six days." Batman said, and just as he finished, the artifacts began to glow. As if it were expected, the Zeta Tubes activated.

"Recognized Zatara 11"

"I understand that the girls are ready to return to their dimension. Very well, Kid Flash, would you bring the Helmet of Fate." Zatara asked, and the young speedster left out of the room in the blink of an eye.

"I take it you are the three that I have heard about, it is a pleasure to meet you." Zatara said as they waited for Wally to return.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet the League's magician." CC said, but just then the Zeta Tubes activated again.

"Recognized Zatanna Zatara A01"

"Hey guys, I wanted to come see the three girls." Zatanna said as she walked up beside her father.

"Okay, here we go." Wally said as he came zooming back into the room with the helmet in his hands. Zatara then took it, and put it on. In a flash of light, Dr. Fate was standing in the place where Zatara was a moment ago.

"According to Zatara's memories, the girls that helped Robin last year came here, and are now ready to return home." Dr. Fate said.

"Yes, Dr. Fate, we are ready to return home, we've been here for six days. We've loved it, but we have to go back." Reina said, being the oldest, she was the one to speak up.

"Very well, and I see that the artifacts have been retrieved, we shall get started, and once the portal spell is recited, I shall make so you will arrived about five minutes after you left you dimension." Dr. Fate said as he walked over to the artifacts, and held up his hands.

"Well this is it." Robin said, hoping things would work out.

"Contras Apetra Hareptus Seprasta. Oga syad xis ot slirg eseht nruter." Dr. Fate said, and with the last word spoken, the artifacts rose into the air and soon the purple portal opened.

The girls grabbed their belongings, and headed over to the portal. Just before they walked in, Robin came up and kissed each one of them on the cheek as his form of goodbye.

"You know where to find us if you ever need us." CC said with a smile on her face. The team all smiled back, and the Reina and Kristi also smiled, silently saying their goodbyes.

The girls then walked into the portal, and disappeared. The portal disappeared after staying open for a minute, and the artifacts disappeared, returning to their rightful places.

* * *

><p>okay three notes:<p>

1. My story, so I get Robin on my artifact retrieval team.

2. I just went with something that sounded right for Green Arrow's jet.

3, the second part of the spell is backward and means - Return these girls to six days ago.

One chapter left, and I'll admit it now, this chapter will be short.


	24. Chapter 24

Well, here it is, the last chapter of the story. I've never been sad to see one of my stories come to an end, but this one really hits home.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

There was a distortion at the school, luckily no one was there to see it, and all of a sudden the girls appeared. It took a couple of minutes for them to stand up, as the portal threw off their balance. They then gathered their things and started walking home.

"I can't believe it, we're back, but I already miss Happy Harbor." Kristi said with some sadness in her voice.

"I know, Kristi, but we really needed to get back, and thanks to Dr. Fate, our parents won't know we were gone for six days. I know last year was fun helping save our dimension, but getting to see Gotham and Happy Harbor, not to mention helping take down two of Batman's rouges and Count Vertigo." Reina said, reassuring Kristi that their adventure touched both their lives and the lives of those they helped in the DC Universe.

"Reina's right, we had a great time, and we'll always remember it." CC said, a smile on her face.

They started to near Green St. and so all three of them headed to CC's house so the new friend could introduce Reina and Kristi to her parents. They arrived and CC's parents were happy that she made friends on her first day in a new school. After some time at CC's, they headed down a shortcut the two natives knew and went to Reina's house.

YJYJYJYJ

Mt. Justice was pretty quiet now since the girls headed home. The team was not mopy, but they couldn't forget their new friends.

"I can't believe Reina could be so evil when she tortured me." Wally said, sitting down playing a video game.

"Oh come on, you know you deserved it." Artemis said, trying to hide a laugh.

"Yea, Wally; that's just one thing you have to work on, you can't flirt with every girl you meet." Dick said, having gotten out of his Robin costume. He had to admit to himself, he was happy that the team knew who he was.

"Dick, would you like to help me get dinner started?" M'gann asked, knowing that doing something would make him feel better.

"Sure thing, M'gann." Dick said as he walked into the kitchen.

"CC sure could lead, huh." Conner asked as he and Kaldur were walking into the main area of the mountain.

"I believe that if she, Reina and Kristi were on their own team, CC would make an excellent leader." Kaldur answered.

"Think we'll ever need their help?" Artemis asked, curiously.

"Well, if we do, like they said, we know where to find them." Dick said with a laugh in his voice as he was stirring a pot of chili while M'gann was making some fresh sweet tea.

YJYJYJYJ

The three teens had arrived at Reina's house, and Kathy was very happy to meet CC. After that, they headed to the nearby woods, where Reina and Kristi had an old tree house they played in, and so they went and placed their costumes inside. They then started into a training session, just like Reina and Kristi always did. As they fought, they talked about all the adventures they had over the last six days.

YJYJYJYJ

Halloween Night, Two Month's Later

There was a big party happening in the school's gym, and everything was allowed. CC had to receive special permission to have a special prop with her for her costume.

Once they arrived, the party was in full swing, and when the trio walked in, and everyone's attention turned to them. One group of girls from Reina's classes came up to them.

"Wow, who are you guys suppose to be?" One girl asked.

"Well, we all write our own fan fiction, and each came up with a character. I'm Cardinal, Robin the boy wonder's twin sister. Kristi here is Scarlet, Robin's adopted sister, and CC is Indigo, she knew Dick since they were born, you know same day of birth and all." Reina explained.

"You guys really need to find another hobby, but these are great costumes." A second girl said, putting her hands on her hips.

"We worked on these for two months, wanted to make sure the details were just right." CC said as she looked at the girl.

"Well, again they are great costumes; hope you have fun at the party." The third girl in the group said, and the group of girls then walked off.

"If only they knew." CC said, then let out a small laugh.

"It's a good thing they didn't touch the tunics, or they probably would have noticed they weren't just fabric, but kevlar too." Kristi said, also letting out a little laugh.

"Well, let's have fun. CC, is your sword secure?" Reina stated, then asked.

"Yes, I used black electrical tape, and even tested it several times." CC said, and with that, the trio headed over to the refreshments.

"This will be a fun night." Reina said, and with that, they really got into the party.


End file.
